


家有吃货攻

by zbbzisrio933



Category: Chinese Actor RPS, 云巅之上 | Above the Clouds (TV), 镇魂 | Guardian (TV)
Genre: M/M, 朱白 夜歌
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 54,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zbbzisrio933/pseuds/zbbzisrio933
Summary: 一个能吃的傻子和一个温柔贤惠会做饭的男人的农村生活
Relationships: 夜尊/牧歌
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

按照农历说法过了腊月既是新年，为了迎接新年人们要准备许多过冬的食物还要完成许多祭祀，如今复杂的祭祀活动已不复见，只有一些相对简单的祭祀活动及与吃有关的习俗被保留了下来，比如腊八节要吃腊八粥，腊月二十三要打扫祭灶，腊月二十八要打糕蒸馍等，其中又有许多在生活节奏快捷方便的城市里已经消失，唯有一些闭塞僻远的小山村里仍保留着旧习俗. 

就像这个偏安一隅的小村子，因为进了腊月，此刻正是家家户户囤备年货筹划新年的时候，各家院子里的窗户上贴着喜庆的窗花，乡里乡亲的妇女们凑在一起互相帮着准备些过年用的食物，如各种带有喜庆意味的馒头，过年必准备的炸丸子炸撒子等. 孩子们也三三两两地聚在院门前堆着雪人打着雪仗，使得寒冷冬日看起来也不那么萧索了.

牧歌搬来这个远离城镇，交通极不便利的小村子已经有一段时间，靠村子北头那儿的三间大瓦房还附带前后院子的就是牧歌现在住的地方.他千里迢迢跑到这里来完全是因为一封信，信上说他亲生父母留了这么处建在乡下不甚值钱的破落院子，还附了地址和钥匙，牧歌对自己的身世知之甚少，当下就有点好奇想回去看看，再加上他编剧的工作其实在哪里都是一样的写，于是就收拾收拾东西千里跋涉的去了。

这个地方可以说是相当偏僻，飞机最多只能到省城，下了飞机又坐了一天的卧铺才到了附近的县城，考虑着这房子可能经久无人已经破败不堪，于是牧歌在县城里置办了好多大件物品和生活用品，这才租了辆小货车帮他连人带货的送过去，这一趟从县城到村子的车程倒是也开了将近两个小时。

他来的时候本来是金秋十月——丰收的季节，这住着住着居然就迎来了第一场雪甚至可能要迎来新的一年，他一个人住自然不会像其他人家一样搞的那么热闹，但是入乡随俗，他也自己拿红纸随意剪了个窗花贴上，又和了些面洗了点红枣蒸了一锅白白胖胖的枣馒头。

这馒头一蒸起来怎么也得个二十多分钟，他趁着这个功夫套上厚重的羽绒服外套拿上扫帚打算把大门口的积雪稍微打扫一下，结果刚出了院子就听见不远处一群孩子在喧哗，好像嚷嚷的是什么肉包子打狗有去无回之类的。

牧歌拎着扫帚往前走了几步去看，就见一群孩子把一个人围在中间，用手里形状很是可爱的动物馒头直往那人身上招呼，边丢他还边喊着：“大傻子，肉包子打狗有去无回。”

被围在中间那个人身量很瘦长，寒冷的冬天里也只着了一件单薄的白袍子，一头有些长的头发半束在脑后，随着他低下头去的动作而从后背滑到前肩上，而这么多孩子围着他打，他也不恼，还傻乎乎地笑着去捡掉在地上的馒头，边捡边吃，其余的用衣襟兜拢了抱在怀里。

这个人牧歌认得，他刚来的时候就见过他。那会儿天气还暖和着，他也是穿着这么一身白色长袍，一头长发配着一张异常好看的脸，当时让牧歌有一瞬间恍惚自己是不是从现实世界穿越到什么仙侠或志怪小说里来了，毕竟现代社会好久没见有人这么穿的，更何况那人还有张跟凡人不太像的脸，后来他才知道这人是个傻子，至少村里人都这么叫他。他没有固定住所，天气暖和时候就随便在哪个草垛里住，天气冷了好像就进山了，只偶尔下山来要点吃食，村里的姑娘媳妇们倒是极稀罕他的，见了总是给他塞点吃的东西，但男人们就不那么客气了，见了他总是骂骂咧咧，顺便还教了自家小孩见他就追着打。

牧歌咳嗦了一声，故意压着嗓子略显严肃地喊了声：“干什么呢！”

村里孩子们之前都见过这个城里来的好看哥哥，而且牧歌天性温柔平时对这些孩子们都不错，经常给他们一些小村子里见不到的糖果，所以孩子们一见是牧歌来制止他们，都立马乖乖地喊了句“牧歌哥哥”就跑远了。

那人还在捡掉在地上的馒头，衣襟兜不住有时候刚捡起来又掉下去了，牧歌走到他身边半蹲下来看着他，心里有点不落忍，语气不禁异常温柔地说：“别捡了，都脏了，脏的不能吃，吃了会闹肚子的。”

那人懵懵懂懂地抬起头看牧歌，接触到牧歌温柔的视线后又不好意思地低下头去，手里攥着一个刚捡起的馒头，一时间不知道该放到衣襟里还是该再丢回地上，就这么僵硬地保持了这个动作没有再动过。

牧歌发现他的手被冻的通红而且指关节也有些皴裂，他忍不住牵着那人的手把人拽起来说：“别捡了，你跟我来，我那里有刚出锅的馒头.”然后就拉着手把人带到自己家去了. 

刚出锅的热腾腾的枣馒头透着一股香甜的味道，在柴火灶的厨房里飘散的时候雾气渺渺，他从锅里拣出两个馒头递给那个人，又温柔地说：“你先吃着，吃完不够再给你.”

对面这个长衫人看着牧歌笑，接过馒头两口一个就进了肚子. 牧歌本来还想提醒他馒头烫慢点吃，结果一句话还没攢出来，对方俩馒头已经不见了踪影. 牧歌愣了一下，忍不住往旁边让了让，把锅完全让出来对着长衫人说：“呃，没够你继续，锅里的都归你.”

长衫人倒也不客气，站在锅台前一口一个啃馒头，没一会儿半锅馒头就消失不见了. 牧歌不禁咂舌，这农村柴火灶够大，一锅大白馒头少说20个，这五分钟不到对方已经消灭了10个馒头了，这得是饿成什么样啊！牧歌一瞬间同情心泛滥，再看对方这大冷天的还一直穿着这么单薄的衣服心里更是觉得可怜，他趁对方埋头苦吃的时候转身进了屋，从新置办的衣柜里翻出一件中长款的白色羽绒服，又找了一副摇粒绒的手套放在外面，打算等会儿送人走的时候一起送给对方. 毕竟眼看着过年了，天这么冷，别把人冻坏了.

等他再转回厨房里时一锅馒头已经一个不剩，那人就乖乖地站在那里，看见他进来就傻乎乎地笑，一双眼睛看着牧歌亮晶晶的，牧歌一时间有点错觉眼前这是个什么品种的大狗狗正一副讨好地样子摇着尾巴。

“那个...你吃饱了吗？”牧歌问完这句话想咬掉自己的舌头，吃了20个馒头能不饱吗？

没想到那人听完这话嘴巴扁了扁，明显一副没吃饱的委屈样，牧歌一见心软地不行，赶紧手忙脚乱地又翻了遍橱柜，把能找到的饼干糖果都掏出来塞给他，然后就愣愣地看着人家一样一样都塞进嘴巴里，边吃还边冲着他笑。

热血稍微冷静下来一点牧歌突然发现这人已经把他家能吃的现成食物都给吃没了，一锅馒头自己一个没捞着，搞不好等会儿只能下包方便面将就下。

对方饼干糖果吃完了，砸吧砸吧嘴一副意犹未尽的样子，转瞬抬起头来又一副憨笑星星眼的模样看着牧歌，这个表情牧歌熟，路边喂野猫野狗的时候经常出现，一般吃完食物再露出这个表情那就是想跟你回家求包养了。

牧歌是暂时没打算养个人形宠物，只能别过眼去尽量不与对方对视，然后又进屋拿了羽绒服和手套出来递给他说：“那个...我在这住不了多久的，我养不了你，外边天冷了你衣服太少会感冒的，这件羽绒服给你吧，还有个手套，以后出门记得要穿好。”

对方还是一脸懵懵地接了衣服和手套，也不往身上穿也没有要走的意思，牧歌只能狠了狠心又把衣服拿过来说：“我给你穿上，你吃饱了穿暖了就哪里来回哪里去吧，我真的不能收养你。”

这回对方好像听懂了，大眼睛眨了眨，嘴唇微张着点了点头，一副又乖又可怜的样子。牧歌抿进嘴唇就当没看到，一个袖子一个袖子地给他穿好，又把手套给他一只一只带好，想了想又翻了翻抽屉找到几颗进口巧克力给他揣兜里，然后牵着人送到门口说：“再见！”

那人穿着白色的羽绒外套比之前看着圆滚了一圈儿，在白茫茫雪地里一步三回头的消失不见了。


	2. Chapter 2

冬天一到大雪封山，几乎没有人会在这个时节上山去，甚至天一黑各家各户都早早的关好院门以防有什么山上跑下来的野生动物或是其他说不清的东西进来.

牧歌从城里来的，对农村习俗和传说不了解，看着白茫茫的山野觉得景致特别好，忍不住一时来了兴致拿着相机上山去打算来个摄影采风.

完全无人工痕迹的山林银装素裹下显得特别神秘，倒挂在松树上的冰凌迎着光，晶莹剔透地像藏着另一个世界. 牧歌一路寻着美景走，越拍越是感叹大自然的鬼斧神工，大到苍茫群山小到冰晶雪花统统被他收录在自己的相机之下.

太阳渐渐西斜，树林里缺少阳光的照耀后变得开始阴冷潮湿，牧歌搓了搓手收起相机，觉得差不多该原路返回了. 可往身后一望，他却愣住了，哪还有什么原路啊？身后三个岔路都深不见底，最奇怪的是地上原本应该留有的上山脚印都消失不见了.牧歌知道这不合常理，天上没下雪就这一会儿功夫脚印不该被覆盖掉，但现实就是脚印确确实实没有了. 

此时牧歌的后背已经出了一层冷汗，里衣湿透凉凉的贴在身上. 他站在原地踟蹰了好久，最后只能硬着头皮随便选了一条有点像的路走了下去. 这条路一路向下却无论如何也到不了尽头，中途牧歌用随身带的糖果丢在树边想确定自己没有走回头路，结果在半个小时后却意料之内的又重新发现了这些被糖果标记的树木，如果说刚才牧歌还是猜测自己可能遇到了奇怪的事情，至此牧歌可以确定他是真的遇到了传说中的鬼打墙了。

太阳眼见着越来越向西边沉下去了，牧歌心里越来越慌，因为一旦太阳彻底落山这片树林就会变得伸手不见五指，到时候他再想找到路下山去就基本不可能了，以入夜后零下二十几度的温度来说，牧歌觉得自己今天恐怕要冻死在这里了。

正胡思乱想，牧歌余光瞟见了一抹圆滚滚的白色身影朝他这里飘来，电光石火间他想到的竟然不是拔腿狂奔而是掏出相机拍下这灵异的瞬间。那个身影越来越近，牧歌收起相机用带着手套的手抹了抹自己的眼镜片，因为他隐约觉得那个身影有些眼熟，等人到近前才看清这不就是之前那个到过他家的傻子吗？

那人还是看着他傻乎乎地笑，身上穿着他给的那件白色羽绒服，带着摇粒绒手套的手伸到羽绒服口袋里摸了半天掏出几颗糖摊在手心里呆愣愣地递到了牧歌面前。

牧歌一眼认出这些糖就是自己之前放到树下做记号的，想不到被他捡到了还一路顺着糖找了过来。虽然人还困在山上，但是身边突然多了一个熟悉的人莫名让牧歌放松了不少，他笑着对那人说：“给你吃吧，我家里还有呢。”

想到家牧歌突然又低落了起来，不过是个一人住的房子，哪里能算是个家呢？似乎关于家这个东西他就从来不曾拥有过，那些热闹与喧哗从来也不曾属于过他。

牧歌回了回神，把注意力拉回来放到对面的人身上，那人得到允许已经拨了所有糖纸一把都塞进嘴巴里，糖果太多撑得两边的腮帮子像小松鼠一样鼓起来，牧歌正想教育他糖不能这样吃，对方却突然笑得眉眼弯弯鼓着腮帮含混不清地说：“甜！”

一瞬间牧歌想说的话都咽了回去，他笑着去戳戳对方的腮帮子说：“我还有好多糖果，等我们下山了都给你吃。”

对面的人像个乖巧的大狗狗一样，眼睛亮亮地含着糖重重点了好几下头，然后迫不及待的拉着牧歌的手就往山下走。

他的手腕力气很大，牧歌的手被攥住了根本挣不开，他只能用另一只手去拽他后背的衣服说：“等一下，别乱走，先认认路。”

那个人又回过头来一脸懵的看着牧歌，牧歌这才越过他穿着羽绒外套显得圆滚的身体向前看去。咦？奇怪！路只有一条，地上清清楚楚的上山脚印，不就是自己之前留下的吗？

对面人还大狗狗一样地看着他，明显一副等待发号施令才会动作的表情，牧歌攥了攥他的手笑了一下说：“走吧！”

上山时候走走拍拍，牧歌觉得自己走了很远，下山的时候被人带着才发现其实没有多远，他俩到家的时候刚刚到了饭点，各家的烟囱里冒出炊烟，小村子里一下充满了烟火气。

牧歌之前是见识了这人巨大的饭量的，于是回家洗过手后，淘了一大盆米，煮了一大锅饭，又从冰箱里拿出冻豆角和五花肉放在冷水里解冻，打算等下来个豆角炖肉。等着的功夫他又掏了一把糖塞给那人，并再三交代糖吃多对牙不好，所以今天最多只能再吃一颗，剩下的要留着明天吃。

大狗狗眼睛忽闪忽闪明显是有点不乐意，但最终也只是扁了扁嘴巴小声说了句“好！”

牧歌坐在厨房里看着他小心翼翼地把糖纸拨开，伸出舌头把糖果卷进嘴巴里，尝了甜味后眼睛难免满足的半眯起来，再小心翼翼地把糖纸折好塞回口袋里。

“糖纸只是用来包糖的，吃了糖，糖纸就没用了哦，丢了吧。”牧歌觉得对方攒糖纸这个举动有点孩子气，于是忍不住笑着提醒他糖纸留着并没有什么用处呢。

那人抬起头来眨着大眼睛看着牧歌，半天才说了一句话：“不能丢，牧歌给。”

牧歌愣了愣，好一会儿才反应过来，他突然觉得心里有些暖，原来自己也可以对另一个孑然一身的人如此特别，被需要原来是这种感觉。

他笑着问：“你怎么知道我叫牧歌呢？”

那人低着头用手在衣服上无措地抓了抓，非常小声地说：“他们叫你，牧歌哥哥。”

牧歌突然发现村子里的人叫他傻子是不对的，他并不是真的痴傻，可能只是心理发育比较迟缓罢了，他忍不住用更柔和的声音问他：“那你叫什么名字啊？”

那人抬起头来一副思索的模样说：“夜....夜....夜？”

最后明显是他想不起来了，于是有点委屈地看着牧歌，仿佛只要他这样看着牧歌就会知道他的名字是的。

牧歌现在又怀疑他可能也不是心理发育迟缓，也许是受了什么创伤失忆了而已。于是他很自然的接过话说：“那我叫你小夜，可以吗？”

牧歌的话才说完，那人就又重又快的点头，自己还跟着牧歌念了好几遍小夜小夜，然后指着牧歌说：“牧歌!"，再指回自己：“小夜。” 在得到牧歌的微笑认可后，又高兴地重新说了一遍：“牧歌和小夜。”

牧歌这顿饭做的并不吝啬，满满一大锅白米饭，少说得有三五斤的豆角炖肉，外带还有一些跟村里人买的腌菜，按这个分量两个人吃应该绰绰有余，可是有了小夜的饭桌那真是风卷残云，没一会儿功夫米饭就见了底，只剩下一根豆角一片肉的大深碗可怜兮兮地杵在桌上.

吃的太急导致米饭粒子粘了一脸的小夜，他嘴里含着筷子，眼巴巴盯着碗里剩下的最后一口菜，一副想吃又觉得不好的样子.

牧歌笑了笑伸出筷子把肉和豆角都夹了起来，故意逗着他往自己碗的方向夹了过来，果然小夜的眼睛就粘在他的筷子上，筷子往哪儿去他的眼睛也跟着往哪儿去.

牧歌噗嗤一声笑出来，最后还是把这最后一筷子肉和豆角放进了小夜的碗里.

“吃吧！不够等会儿我再给你下面条，明天我多做一点. “

小夜美滋滋的把牧歌给他的肉和菜塞进嘴巴里，配着满脸的米饭粒子让牧歌觉得可爱的不行. 他心情放松，突然想着如果把他当儿子养着好像也不赖，一个又可爱又超级能吃的儿子. 想着想着又笑出来，已经打定主意要养他却又忍不住想逗他，他半开玩笑地说：“小夜好能吃啊，你这么吃下去我恐怕是要被你吃穷了.”

小夜闻言一秒警觉，立刻抬起头瞪大眼睛看着牧歌，他的嘴边还挂着豆角蹭上去的酱汁，脸上也粘着米饭粒，只有一双眼睛水汪汪的透出几分可怜。

牧歌觉得又好笑又心疼，于是越过桌子摸摸他的头说：“别担心，暂时还养得起。”


	3. Chapter 3

牧歌一觉起来，发现小夜不见了.

昨天夜里吃过晚饭，他留小夜住了一宿，本来是打算等天亮了再跟他一起去他住的地方收拾东西让他正式搬过来，谁成想早上一睁眼旁边的被窝里已经没人了. 牧歌用手摸了摸，被窝里已经完全冷了，看来人走了不是一时半会儿了，他一边起来穿衣服一边喃喃念叨着：“这早饭还没吃呢，人能上哪儿去啊？”

还没当爹就当妈的牧歌现在是时刻操心着这个傻儿子吃没吃饱的问题，他想着说不定等会儿小夜就得回来，干脆烧了热水和了面，打算做个烫面的油饼.

面团和好后，牧歌用擀面杖擀平，抹上油，再撒上一把提前混合好的胡椒盐，顺着面皮的边儿一点点卷进去，菜刀一切平均分成一块一块的千层卷，两头捏好一掌压扁就可以下锅了.

柴火灶连着屋里的炕，一把火烧起来锅热了炕也热了，满屋子暖烘烘的. 牧歌用刷子蘸着油把整个铁锅抹过一遍，再把油饼贴在锅边，待一面差不多再翻面，等到表皮酥脆的时候就可以把油饼使劲儿往锅边上摔一摔，摔下去的劲道可以让饼芯更松软也会让表皮更酥脆，掉下来的脆皮专门乘到一个小碗里，吃起来又香又脆比薯片好吃多了.

牧歌一口气做了二十几个饼，怕不够吃还又煎了几个鸡蛋外加一锅土豆丝，全都干完了他就站在门口巴巴的望着，结果等了好久也没见小夜回来. 

后来牧歌实在等不下去了，干脆去村子里转了一圈，碰见人就问问见没见过小夜，他一开始说小夜的时候村民还不知道他说的是谁，没办法他只能解释：“就是总穿白衣服长头发那个.”

这回村民明白了，说：“哦，你说傻子啊. 他一般这个季节应该住山上，饿了估计就下山来要饭了.”

牧歌听得心里不是滋味，只能小声地嘀咕着：“他不是傻子，他有名字.”

一连过了好几天牧歌也没找到人. 他坐在家里的电脑桌前，开着原本要写的剧本文档，却一个字也写不进去，反倒是想着小夜到底去哪儿了？怎么说走就走连个招呼也不打呢？想到这他又有点气，心里埋怨这可真是个白眼狼，吃了喝了就跑了，完全养不熟嘛.

他叹了口气回过神来，看了下时间已经快接近晌午，自己一个人连做饭也没什么兴致，正考虑着是吃两块饼干对付下还是下碗面吃吃，忽然大门外传来叩门声，牧歌一边喊着来了，一边起身套了件外套往院子里走.

寒冬腊月里，村民们没有什么农活要做，倒是挺喜欢挨家挨户的串门子唠嗑，但是他一个外来的跟村里人都不太熟，倒是没几个人会无端跑他家来串门.

牧歌走到院门前顺嘴问了句：“谁啊？”

门外静悄悄的没人回答，牧歌有点疑惑的拉开门闩，大门外没有人，他四处望了望想走出去看看，脚下却不知道踢了个什么东西险些被绊倒.

牧歌惊魂未定的扶住门低头去看，猛然间又完全没有心理准备地被地上血糊糊的动物尸体吓得“啊”了一声. 他这应激性的一声惊呼不仅把他自己吓了一跳，也把藏在不远处的人给惊出来了.

“小夜？你跑哪儿去了？你知不知道我找了你好几天，你也不说一声就走让我有多担心啊！“

闪出来的人影不是别人，正是失踪了几天的小夜，牧歌一见他也顾不得地上的动物尸体，一脚迈过去抓住小夜的胳膊就絮絮叨叨的念起来没完.

小夜被牧歌抓着胳膊一脸懵，好不容易趁牧歌不说话的时候插了句话，他指指地上的动物尸体说：“牧歌养得起！”

牧歌先是一头雾水地顺着他指的方向看过去，地上是一头野猪和两只兔子，他没搞明白怎么回事又回过头看小夜，这才发现他衣服有点脏，头发也有点乱，两只眼睛可怜巴巴看着他还泛着红. 

小夜无措地用手在衣服上搓来搓去，吸了吸鼻涕小声说：“给牧歌，牧歌养得起.”

牧歌半天才反应过来，这是说这些猎物给他，他就能养得起他了？他终于想起了那天开玩笑逗他说要被吃穷了的事情，没想到他一句玩笑话反倒叫他当真了，牧歌想他是被人抛弃过吗？怎么会这么敏感？想到这他一阵心疼，忍不住把人搂在怀里摸着头说：“牧歌很有钱的，养得起小夜哦. 那天跟你开玩笑的，不会不要你的，以后跟我住好吗？我们以后就是家人.”

小夜被牧歌按在肩膀上，乖巧的任他抱着，鼻息间闻到的是牧歌身上温暖的味道，他忍不住往牧歌脖子上蹭了蹭，好好闻啊，好闻到想吃掉啊.

牧歌突然想起来小夜可能还没吃饭，一下来了精神说：“走，进屋！我给你做饭，吃得饱饱的，下午咱们去找李四叔帮忙把野猪和兔子宰了，晚上炖猪肉吃。”

晌午时间已经到了，牧歌怕小夜饿，也没来得及做什么复杂的东西，干脆用葱花炝了个锅下了一大锅面条，为了让面条更有营养，他又一口气窝了十几个鸡蛋在里面，等出锅的时候又撒了一把小葱和香菜碎末。他自己只拿了个小碗盛了一碗，剩下的都盛到一个和面用的大铁盆里，连着满满一盆端到桌上放到小夜面前说：“快吃吧，饿坏了吧？没有大碗了，咱先用这个装着，改天到镇上去买几个大号的海碗. 对了，快过年了还得办点年货，再给你买几套衣服，不能老穿这一身，还有我看你头发有点长了，等去镇上找家好点的理发店给你修一修，弄的干干净净漂漂亮亮的过个年，好不好。”

小夜埋着头吃，时不时抬起头来看看牧歌，牧歌一看他他就笑，牧歌说啥他也只知道点头，样子看起来傻乎乎的。

牧歌实在忍不住揉了一把他的头发，笑着说：“都是我一个人在说，你要多说话知道吗？多跟我说说话。”

小夜鼓着腮帮子含着一口面条，看着牧歌含含糊糊地说：“牧歌，好看。”

牧歌反应了一会儿才明白他说的是啥，一下红了脸说：“谁让你说这个了。”

吃过午饭后，牧歌又跑到村东头去请了李四叔来家里帮忙杀猪宰兔子，李四叔一边给野猪开膛一边忍不住感叹道：“嚯！这季节打野猪兔子可不容易呢，不蹲守几天估计是很难碰上，你个城里来的小年轻没想到竟是把打猎的好手。”

牧歌站在院子里觉得有点冷，他裹了裹身上的衣服，原地剁了几下脚说：“不是我打的，我家小夜打的。”

李四叔好奇地抬起头说：“小夜？之前没见你家还多个人啊？”

正说着话，小夜拿了个厚的毯子出来给牧歌披上说：“牧歌冷。”

牧歌一边笑着裹紧了毯子，一边揽着人跟李四叔说：“这就我家小夜，以后跟我住。”

李四叔一见竟然是村里的傻子，险些咬了舌头，半天憋出一句：“这傻子现在也有人要啊？”

牧歌有点不高兴，又不好跟请来帮忙的李四叔生气，只好耐着性子说：“小夜不是傻子，您老以后别这么叫他，他是我的家人。”

李四叔一琢磨这城里来的年轻人果然跟一般人不一样啊，不知根不知底就能收来当家人的？不过李四叔到底上了年纪，人家的事情外人别管这个道理他还是懂的，就也顺着牧歌的话说：“是，你家小夜还挺厉害的，看这两只兔子还挺肥，皮毛也好，我等下给你剥的时候小心着点，剥下一整张晒晒干可以做点东西。”

牧歌看着两只兔子想确实挺好，这两只野兔杂毛不多，要不给小夜做对暖耳朵带着也挺好。

等李四叔忙活完，牧歌原本是想给钱的，可李四叔说啥也不要，说乡里乡亲帮忙没有拿钱的道理，最后牧歌没办法好说歹说让李四叔带了些野猪肉和兔肉回去才作罢。

李四叔拎着好几块好肉走到门口时，突然顿住脚步语重心长地跟牧歌说：“你城里来的可能不信这些，但是这个季节尽量别上山，你家小夜对山上可能熟，但是你最好别去，说了怕你笑话，我们村里人都觉得这山邪性，一般只有春夏秋的正午才会上山；还有你在院门上最好用粉笔画个圈，晚上日头落山了就把门闩闩起来，半夜听到叫门的可千万别开。”

牧歌听着李四叔絮絮叨叨念了一堆，心里想着果然农村里还是会有一些奇怪的传说的，他琢磨改天倒是可以找村里老人打听打听写个这种类型的剧本啥的。

送走李四叔，牧歌转头就进屋找小夜了，一脸高兴地说：“晚上吃炖排骨啊，再做个麻辣兔肉，主食是吃馒头还是米饭呢？”

他在屋里絮絮叨叨地跟小夜说话，很快就把李四叔的话忘在了脑后。


	4. Chapter 4

再过两周就是农历新年了，以前在城里住的时候牧歌不怎么重视过年，大年夜通常都是他一个人过的，他融不进左家欢乐的氛围，那些热闹不属于他。后来谈恋爱有跟男朋友一起过过年，但也只有一次而已，再后来两个人因为性格不合分手了，所以过年对牧歌来说是一件没有太多回忆和情结的事情。

但今年不一样，他有小夜了，即使他自己不重视新年，他也希望小夜能过一个充满年味的新年，并在记忆里留下一个美好的回忆，为此牧歌可是下了一番功夫研究过年期间要采办哪些年货，有哪些习俗需要遵守等等，他头天晚上列了个长长的清单，打算第二天一早就跟小夜一起去镇上买齐.

这天早上起来，牧歌一边热饭一边跟小夜说：“等会儿我们搭张二哥的车去镇上，早饭就先对付一点吧，等我们到了镇子上再去吃点好的。”

小夜乖巧地点头，转身拿热水壶倒了一盆热水，把毛巾泡到里面浸湿再拧干后递给牧歌，自己则把长衫的前襟别进腰间就着盆开始洗脸，弯腰的时候原本搭在肩上的长发滑进了脸盆里，牧歌在旁边看着忍不住上手去帮他撩着头发，琢磨了一会儿说：“要不今天去把头发也剪了吧，这么长确实不太方便。” 其实他心里是觉得有点可惜的，小夜的长头发很好看，尤其是晚上睡觉时全部散下来的样子，牧歌觉得古代的大美人差不多应该就是这样的。正这么想着的时候小夜已经洗完脸转过身，因为离得太近俩人几乎是鼻尖碰着鼻尖的挨在了一起，牧歌没来由的一阵心慌，脚也下意识的后退了一步，小夜看着他一脸不解，伸手摸了摸牧歌的额头又摸摸自己的，疑惑地问：“牧歌不舒服？”

牧歌也说不清自己为啥突然心慌，只能尴尬地又退了一步说：“没有，快吃饭吧。”

小夜搞不清牧歌怎么了，但又很担心他，思索了一会儿走到牧歌近前捧住他的脸在额头上印下一个吻，又爱怜地摸摸牧歌的头说：“牧歌乖，快点好起来。”

牧歌脸颊腾地一下跟起了火似的，他捂着自己额头嘴张了半天才憋出来一句：“谁教你的？”

小夜看着牧歌一副好像比刚才还不舒服的样子，以为自己做错了事情，立刻低着头委委屈屈地说：“电视上，牧歌难受亲亲。”

牧歌实在无语，看来以后要少给孩子看电视，这都学了些什么乱七八糟的东西。

吃过早饭后，俩人都穿上厚实的羽绒服，帽子手套围脖也捂的严严实实地，张二哥家的车是辆拖拉机，俩人只能坐在平时拉货的后车厢里，寒冬腊月里坐“敞篷车”着实有点让人吃不消，好在张二哥还是有经验的，他铺了层干草在车厢底部，还放了床厚棉被在里面，一路上牧歌和小夜就缩在棉被里抵御着刀子一样的寒风。

村里的土路再加上拖拉机的颠簸使得乘坐体验很不舒服，小夜把昏沉沉的牧歌搂在胸前用棉被遮严实，而牧歌靠在小夜温热的怀里也渐渐觉得舒服了起来，很快就随着车子的晃动睡了过去，于是他也没有机会看见原本呼啸的寒风突然像凝滞了一样，形成一层气膜将他俩与寒冷隔开。

拖拉机开到镇上的时候正是集市开始变得热闹的时间. 熙来攘往的人群，一个又一个的摊位，既有卖生鲜的，也有卖小物品的.

牧歌掏出提前备好的清单，照着上面列好的项目一样一样购买：猪羊各五头；鸡二十只；牛腩，牛腱各十斤；冻鱼冻虾各五箱等等；

清单一共将近二十几项，牧歌买着买着就成了全市场的焦点，毕竟小镇居民从来没见过这么大的主顾，也不知道这是哪里来的土豪. 

除了吃的喝的，牧歌还买了好多过年用的喜庆用品，比如大红灯笼，福字对联，烟花炮竹等等，当然最后肯定忘不了给小夜买衣服，就是这镇上最好的服装店也不过是家山寨的森马，衣服颜色普遍花花绿绿而且式样复杂，最要命的是店员还拼命推销一件绿色的羽绒服，小夜看着好像也挺喜欢，牧歌稍微想象了一下小夜以后每天穿着这件绿羽绒服在自己眼前晃来晃去的样子就觉得一阵惊恐，于是坚决地拒绝了店员的推荐，即使小夜一脸想要，他也狠心当没看见。

最终挑来挑去实在是选不出太多，牧歌只能勉强买了几套式样简单的运动服，而且几乎一水的白色， 他边付钱边想还是让杨修贤帮忙买几套衣服寄过来吧，这衣服这么丑怎么穿着过年。

东西买的太多，张二哥的拖拉机很快就放不下了，正好牧歌回村也不想再坐拖拉机了，于是付了张二哥两百块钱让人帮忙把货先拉回去卸在他家院子里，他和小夜就在镇子上吃了午饭再租车自己回去。

刚买羊的时候牧歌就瞧好了旁边那家吃砂锅坛肉的馆子，里面看着人挺多，味道闻着也挺香，牧歌依此判断应该能好吃。

他和小夜进去后找个靠边的角落坐下，看看菜单其实挺简单的，就是羊肉酸菜砂锅、坛肉和麻酱饼，价钱也不贵，砂锅三块，坛肉五块，麻酱饼一元一个，正常人一套下来基本上十元以内就能吃挺饱，不过他这带着小夜，那吃多少就不好说了。

牧歌招来服务员，试探地说：“这三样都要，各来二十份有吗？”

来人是个半大小孩，估计是老板儿子，瞅了瞅牧歌和小夜俩人的体型说：“我们家除了麻酱饼可以打包，其他都不行。”

牧歌一看这是误会他们是打算吃不了兜着走的，赶紧说：“不打包，就在这儿吃。”

小孩又瞅了他俩一眼，转头冲后厨喊：“爹，砂锅坛肉麻酱饼各二十。” 他一喊完，整个店里食客都往牧歌他们这边看过来，他爹也一把拉开后厨门探个头出来吼：“你个熊玩意儿，二和二十分不清，谁他妈点二十份。”

小孩面无表情指指牧歌他们这桌说：“他俩点二十份”

牧歌怕店老板不信，赶紧点头说：“先来二十，等会儿不够可能还得叫。”

店老板被一句话噎没了电，尴尬地看了他儿子一眼赶紧闪回后厨忙活去了。

这家的坛肉和砂锅真的挺好吃，坛肉肥瘦相间汁水充裕，羊肉酸菜砂锅既有羊肉的香又有酸菜的爽，再配上香甜的麻酱饼，真是滋味丰富。小夜那边风卷残云，没一会儿原本点的二十份就快要见底，牧歌赶紧又叫来小孩加点了二十份。

正吃着牧歌就看见他们桌边站了个大约四五岁穿红衣服的小女孩，小夜也突然从食物面前抬起了头警惕地看着这个突然冒出来的小姑娘。

小姑娘长得圆头圆脑很是可爱，眼巴巴望着桌上的食物流着口水说：“饿”

牧歌赶紧看了看店老板他儿子，问：“这是你妹妹吗？”

小孩摇摇头说：“不是，没见过，谁家走丢的吧。”

牧歌琢磨着不能让人乱跑，说不定过会儿家里大人就找过来了，于是就拍拍自己身边的凳子说：“过来吧，叔叔请你吃，你乖乖在这里等你家人来接你好吗?”

小姑娘高兴地点点头，三两步爬到凳子上，不客气地吃起来，谁知道小夜却不干了，他放下筷子一把将小姑娘推了下去，面露凶色地说：“走开！”

牧歌给吓一跳，赶紧出手扶住小姑娘，他刚想教育小夜怎么可以推这么小的娃娃，小姑娘倒是动作敏捷地直接扑到小夜身上，照着胳膊就咬了一口。

“快放开！不能咬人啊，听话听话，叔叔给你买吃的。” 牧歌真是完全懵了，这是什么展开，小姑娘这也太凶了，被推了一下就要咬人啊。

听了牧歌的话，小姑娘终于松了口，重新爬回凳子上继续吃东西。牧歌挪到他俩中间把人隔开，又攥住小夜的胳膊看看咬坏了没有，这一看发现小姑娘牙口不是一般好，厚厚地羽绒服外套都咬了个窟窿，所幸里面露出来的胳膊肉上倒是没什么伤口，牧歌叹了口气，帮小夜揉了揉说：“小夜乖，不够咱们再叫，要懂得分享啊，不能推小妹妹。”

小夜委屈地看着牧歌，转头不服气地又瞪了小姑娘一眼，但到底没有再推她，瞪了一会儿也就又埋头吃了起来。

牧歌是没想到，一个小夜已经够能吃，这个看起来才四岁的小姑娘倒是饭量也挺大，他和小夜俩人就跟较劲一样，你吃了一份我也要吃一份，没一会儿这桌上堆起的砂锅和坛肉的碗就摇摇欲坠了。

老板终于从后厨里闪出来收走了桌上的空碗，然后略感抱歉地说：“大兄弟，今天的量已经都卖完了，等你们吃完这些我就关店了，您要还想吃只能明天了。”

牧歌心里一咯噔，这是直接给吃断货了啊，他不好意思地点点头说:“好的，不好意思耽误你做别人生意了，那你帮我埋单吧。”

九块钱一套，这俩祖宗竟然生生吃掉了六百多块，牧歌叹了口气心里想着得空得找个银行去取点现钱了，这小地方就一点不好，支付宝不流行，干啥都得揣现金。

最终牧歌和小夜走得时候也没等来小姑娘的家人，他只能拜托店老板帮忙看着点儿，万一等会儿大人找来了好把孩子还给人家，老板也是个爽快人连连点头说放心，要是过会儿大人不来他就给送派出所去，牧歌这才放心地和小夜租了辆车回了村子里。

俩人到家又花了些时间把卸在院子里的东西分门别类的理好，需要保鲜储存的放到地窖去，需要冷冻的放到冰箱里，其他的各种杂货则全部放在了空置的后屋里。忙活完这一切，牧歌也累得腰酸背痛，晚饭草草对付了一口就洗脸刷牙钻进被窝里去了。

小夜现在能帮忙干很多活，牧歌睡了后他负责把碗洗干净，又去院子里劈了柴，回来把炉火压好坐上一壶水，就也进屋脱衣服上炕了。

牧歌实在太累，只睁开眼看了他一眼就又睡了过去。迷迷糊糊半梦半醒间，好像听见院门外有人在敲门，牧歌起初以为是在做梦，隔了一会儿敲门声又起他才猛地睁开眼睛，屋子里黑漆漆一片，小夜也没在炕上，牧歌琢磨着不对劲儿，冷不丁儿想起了李四叔说过的话。


	5. Chapter 5

牧歌套上衣服也从被窝里爬起来，他一边试探地喊小夜一边点亮了院子里的灯朝院门口走去。

院门是打开的，以门槛为界限，院内透着暖黄的光，院外则是黑漆漆一片，牧歌犹豫了两秒还是跨过门槛走了出去，他拢着衣襟冲着一片黑暗里喊：“小夜，你在外面吗？”

凝固的黑夜好像一瞬间有了松动，很快牧歌就看见一个白色的人影穿过黑暗朝他跑了过来，是小夜。

“小夜，你去哪儿了？”   
“牧歌，回去。”

两个人看到对方的一瞬间同时张口，小夜又快跑了几步冲到牧歌身边，才一到近前就推着牧歌往院子里走，牧歌被他推得险些滑倒在雪地上，小夜这才放缓了力度，改把他紧紧圈在怀里警惕地转身盯着黑暗。

牧歌被小夜紧张的情绪传染，精神和身体也跟着紧绷起来，他的眼睛不自觉地看向一片黑暗，感觉里面好像有什么东西要出来。

“牧歌，回去。”小夜又说了一遍刚才的话，眼睛却盯着不远处没有动过，就这么保持着倒退的姿势护送牧歌回了院子里。

一进院子牧歌就觉得刚刚那种紧绷和压迫感轻松了不少，他看着小夜当着他的面把院门关上又插上门闩，这才又被小夜搂着回了屋里。

“你刚刚干嘛跑出去啊？”牧歌问。

他重新脱了衣服钻进被窝里，外面带进来的一股寒气让他忍不住打了个寒颤，只能再把自己往暖和的被子里裹了裹。小夜也脱了衣服爬上炕，却没回自己被窝，反而爬进了牧歌的被窝贴着牧歌躺了下来，他伸出手把牧歌搂在怀里，亲了亲他的额头说：“牧歌不怕，小夜在。”

牧歌本来还有一丝不自在，但又被小夜的行为搞得觉得很好笑，于是干脆也就窝在他怀里笑着问：“你又是从电视上学来的？”

“嗯” 小夜的下巴搭在牧歌的脑袋上，轻轻地应了一声就没了声音。

牧歌等了一会儿不见有下文才抬起头看小夜，眼睛闭合呼吸均匀，显然是已经睡着了，他觉得有点无奈，这就是孩子习性啊，说睡就能睡着，不过这么想着想着，他也觉得困意来袭，忍不住打了个哈欠睡了过去。

一夜无梦到天亮，等牧歌醒过来的时候小夜已经先起了，厨房里传来轻微的动静，没一会儿小夜就推门进来了。他瞧见牧歌已经醒了，立刻露出一个笑容走过去，捧着牧歌的脸轻轻在脑门亲了一下说：“牧歌早。”

牧歌本来也不是顽固保守的人，虽说第一次被小夜亲脑门时候感觉有点不好意思，但是他知道小夜只是单纯模仿电视上演的情景再把他用在合适的场景里也就觉得没什么了，何况家人之间有个早安吻，晚安吻，鼓励吻好像也挺正常的，于是牧歌也笑着亲了小夜的额头一下说：“早！小夜今天怎么起那么早，翻过炉火了是不是？屋子都变得暖乎乎的了，小夜太能干了!”

不但被亲了还被夸奖了，小夜整个人显得很兴奋，眼睛亮晶晶地看着牧歌说：“牧歌累，小夜可以干活。”

牧歌一瞬间感觉有点欣慰，孩子成熟了，知道心疼人了啊。

他穿好衣服下地，走到厨房一看，小夜不仅翻旺了炉火，还热了一锅馒头煮了粥，连给牧歌洗脸刷牙用的热水都准备好了，牧歌突然就过上了衣来伸手饭来张口的生活，他忍不住心情愉悦地说：“昨天买的羊肉和鸡等会儿拿出来，中午咱们做个孜然羊肉和小鸡炖蘑菇。”

一早上的亲子时光过得其乐融融，吃过早饭后牧歌发现今日份的剧本也写得很是顺手，存好今天写完的文档后，牧歌就跑到厨房去处理起中午的食材，小夜搬了个小马扎坐在旁边帮忙打下手，偶尔也上手试试牧歌教的处理食材的方法。

到了快晌午的时候，牧歌开了锅热了油，葱姜蒜爆香后，再把一大盆提前汆烫过的鸡肉下到锅里，铲子用力翻炒过几个来回后再加入生抽老抽冰糖和开水，连同提前泡好的榛蘑一起炖起来。

牧歌把锅盖盖好，调整了下炉灶里的火力使火变得没有那么旺，而锅里的香味不仅顺着锅盖边缘飘了出来还顺着烟囱飘出去老远，小夜站在旁边馋的口水都快掉下来了，牧歌一回头看见小夜的馋样，忍不住笑了起来，捏了把他的脸说：“怎么那么没出息，每天也没缺了你的嘴，还总是一副吃不饱的样子。等以后有机会带你到城里去，咱们把没吃过的都吃一遍，这个世界上好吃的东西多了去了。”

小夜闻言抬起头来看牧歌，正了八经地说：“牧歌最好吃。”

牧歌听完无奈叹气说：“你这说话还是得多练练啊，话说不完整歧义太严重了，你应该说牧歌做的饭最好吃，我又不是食物。”

小夜眨巴眨巴眼睛看看牧歌，好像理解了一点牧歌的意思，于是改口说：“牧歌做的饭好吃，牧歌也好吃，牧歌最好吃。”

牧歌哭笑不得，对小夜来说最好的东西是食物，所以自己老是逃不过要跟食物相提并论的命运吗，他正想好好跟小夜讲讲道理，突然院门外传来“笃笃笃”的敲门声。

牧歌放下手里的锅铲，撩开棉帘走到院子里问：“谁啊？”

“牧歌，我是张二哥。”

“哦，来了！”牧歌一听是张二哥就走到院门口去开门，小夜不知道什么时候也跟了过来，一只手还霸道地拦在牧歌腰上。

牧歌一打开门，门外果然是张二哥，不过他身后还冒出一个小脑袋，正是昨天在镇子上遇见的红衣服小姑娘。

牧歌惊奇地问道：“小姑娘，你怎么跑这里来了？” 转头又想起来这个问题应该问张二哥才对，怎么小姑娘跟张二哥在一起呢。

“太好了，你们还真认识啊！”

张二哥一脸放心了的表情，把小姑娘从身后拉出来跟牧歌说：“我早上去了趟镇里拉货，当时没注意，回来发现怎么混了个女娃娃在里面，可把我吓坏了，问了她半天，她说找牧歌，我还纳闷这小丫头咋能认识你呢，没想到你们还真认识。”

牧歌也懵了，这小丫头大冷天地跟着坐“敞篷车”一路回来得冻啥样啊，他拉过小姑娘摸摸脸和手，还行，虽然不热呼但也不至于太冰凉，他这才又起身跟张二哥解释了昨天在镇子上遇见小姑娘的事情，以及小姑娘可能是谁家走丢的孩子，少不得还得麻烦他回头出趟车帮忙到镇上派出所去备个案。

张二哥爽气地应下了，说：“那倒是没什么，应该的！这女娃娃丢了家里人肯定着急呢，我拍个照片明天送到派出所去备案，就是我要是把她带回家的话，我老婆肯定得东问西问的不饶我，你看...”

牧歌明天张二哥的意思，这村里的女人都彪悍着呢，男人在家普遍没有什么家庭地位，于是他赶紧善解人意地说：“丫头就先放我这养着，等她家人来找了再还回去，你看行吗？”

“行行，那有啥不行，我明天就去镇上派出所备案啊。那我先走了，娃娃就放你这里了。”

牧歌送走张二哥，领着小姑娘和小夜一起进了屋，这才想起来问她:“小妹妹，告诉叔叔你叫什么名字啊？还有你怎么知道我叫牧歌啊。”

小姑娘虽然样子圆头圆脑的，性子倒是机灵的很，张开嘴字正腔圆地说：“我叫年。” 然后小胖手再一抬起来指着小夜说：“他昨天叫你牧歌的。”

牧歌转头看小夜，只见小夜愤愤地看了小姑娘半天，又转过头来看着牧歌委屈地说：“能吃，牧歌养不起。”


	6. Chapter 6

诚如小夜所说，这俩货凑一起真的有点养不起，牧歌瞅着这已经空了的地窖直头疼，离过年还有三天呢，储备粮已经所剩不多了，这可真是应了那句老话了——年关难过。

其实吃穷倒是不怕吃穷的，作为一个赞助商抢着投资剧本的金牌编剧，牧歌存款上的零少说也得有八位数，光靠吃喝是不太可能吃穷的，唯一让他烦心的是采办年货还得去镇上，一是路程太远，二是大冬天坐拖拉机实在不咋好受，他琢磨着也许该买辆车做交通工具，但眼下家里缺粮这个事情还是得先解决。

小夜和年年俩人打一见面结下的梁子到现在都瞅对方不顺眼，眼下正一人带着一个牧歌给做的兔毛暖耳朵在院子里拿着雪球互扔呢，这个相对比较和平的互殴方式还是牧歌给他们想出来的，之前这俩人估计经常趁牧歌不在动手，虽然牧歌也不知道他俩是咋打架的，但最后不是年年灰头土脸一身脏就是小夜身上的衣服东一个破洞西一个破洞，牧歌觉得这样不行，太影响团结，再说小夜本来没几套好衣服，这都弄坏了还穿啥。

“年年小夜，你俩先别打了留点体力吧，咱家粮不够吃了，你俩把自己折腾饿了等会儿一顿午饭就把存粮都吃空了，好歹等我去镇上把年货补好了再闹啊。” 牧歌一掀棉门帘从厨房推门出来，正好看见小夜把年年按在雪地里都快给堆成个雪人了。

“牧歌...” 小夜一看牧歌出来了，赶紧放开年年，眨着还挂着雪的睫毛委委屈屈的跑过来，这模样真的完全不像刚刚殴打了四岁幼童的样子。

年年也扑棱棱从雪堆里钻出来，抢在小夜之前动作敏捷的蹿到牧歌身边，一把抱住牧歌大腿控诉道：“牧歌，这个傻子他欺负我。”

牧歌弯腰把年年抱起来，拍拍她身上剩下的积雪，笑着说：“你俩半斤八两，当我不知道呢。还有不许叫小夜傻子，叫夜哥哥，下次再这么叫我要生气了哦。”

“哦！”年年前一秒乖巧的点头，转过头就对着小夜做了一个略略略的表情。

小夜气死了，但是又没办法，只能把自己像只大狗一样蹭到牧歌身边，揽着牧歌的腰，脑袋搭在肩上可怜兮兮地说：“小夜也要抱抱。”

“唉~” 牧歌带着笑无奈的叹口气，只能伸出另一只手也环上小夜的腰，他俩把年年斜着夹在中间，互相揽着对方的腰，乍一看倒是有点一家三口全家福的气氛。

“没粮了吗？小夜可以打猎养牧歌。” 小夜低低的在牧歌耳边说话，说完又蹭了蹭牧歌的脖子。

“我也可以养牧歌！”年年不甘示弱，一巴掌把小夜靠在牧歌脖子上的脑袋推了下去。

又来了，又来了！和平不过一分钟。牧歌真是拿这俩人没办法，年年到现在也没个说法，镇上派出所就打过一次电话来核实情况，后来就没了下文，这眼看着过年就更不可能有啥回复了，牧歌估摸着年年搞不好不是谁家走丢了的小孩，最坏的情况这可能是个被从其他地方拐卖来的孩子，牧歌觉得这孩子也怪可怜的，所以平时她和小夜打闹他也睁只眼闭只眼，俩个人闹着总算不那么寂寞不是嘛。

牧歌把年年放到地上，把俩人稍微分开一点后说：“好了你们俩。养什么养啊，这大冬天的上哪儿打猎去，一走好几天还搞得全身脏兮兮，小夜你不准上山听见没有。” 见小夜乖乖点头，他这才继续说：“你俩赶紧去张二哥家里问问他今天有空没有，要是有空让他拉咱们再去趟镇上，午饭也在镇上解决，顺便天黑前再重新采办一些年货回来。”

小夜和年年接了牧歌的任务，一副重任在肩的样子，急匆匆跑出了院门，一路上俩人又少不得斗，谁都想比对方又快又好的完成牧歌的任务。

九十点钟的时候拖拉机载着三人去了镇上，这回牧歌不知道自己是不是适应了，倒没觉得特别难熬，好像只迷糊了一下就到了，三个人到镇上时刚刚晌午时间，正好先吃了饭再逛。

吃饭还是那家酸菜砂锅坛肉馆子，老板一见他三人先是一惊，然后才吩咐他儿子说：“大毛你去在门口写上歇业吧，下午没法开门了。”

牧歌尴尬地笑笑，仍然找个靠边的桌子带着年年和小夜坐下，这回不用他点单，老板识相的把菜单上有的都直接十份二十份的上，他正后厨煮着砂锅突然想起来问牧歌：“哎？这小丫头咋跟着你了？”

牧歌也想起这茬来说：“这个有点复杂，你那天帮他派出所备案了没有？后来也没人来找嘛？”

老板从后厨探出半个身子说：“嗨，说到这个也真是，我那天下午不是打烊了嘛，想带她直接去派出所，结果上个厕所出来她就不见了，问我那熊儿子他说他也没看见，我当时还自责半天，就怕这大冷天的孩子迷路再出点啥事，结果屋前屋后找了几圈也没找着。这还好她没啥事。”

牧歌点点头，年年这孩子也真是让人不省心，看着聪明伶俐的，对自己家和父母啥的倒是一点印象也没有。

饭后三人直奔了镇上的农贸市场，考虑到这些商家不过了正月十五不会再出摊，牧歌干脆订了特别大的量，卖家没见过这么大的主顾，当下就留了他的地址和电话，不仅答应直接给他送家去，而且以后要订啥直接打电话就行，他们保证隔天就送货上门。

买好了吃的喝的，牧歌又带着年年和小夜去了镇上唯一的一家电器行，买了一台大冰柜和一台电视。买冰柜是因为食物太多现在的地窖和冰箱有点不够放的，必须加台冰柜储存；至于买电视嘛主要因为年年和小夜俩人喜欢看的频道不一样，小夜总看狗血爱情剧有时候也看动画片，年年就喜欢看打打杀杀的武侠片或者战争片，口味不一样所以俩人整天为了电视打架，牧歌琢磨了一下干脆弄两台各看各的谁也不打扰谁，反正又不是买不起。

牧歌本来还想买个热水器，因为现在家里洗澡都是用的大木桶，每次得先烧水再一桶一桶往里倒，以前他自己的时候还好说，人口多了就觉得有点累，所以要是有个热水器淋浴房就好了。可惜他一问，人家说装热水器淋浴房得受水路布置限制，他一琢磨马上过年了，临时改造肯定来不及，只能暂时先放弃等过完年再说。

按照这边的习俗，年三十当天是一定要洗澡的，这样才能初一穿上新衣服辞旧迎新，好在村子里有个大澡堂子，牧歌以前没去过，但他看村里人都去那儿洗，干脆三十那天他和小夜也去澡堂洗洗得了，年年一个女娃娃不方便进男澡堂就在家烧点水洗洗，这样多少还能轻松点。

中午这顿管饱，晚上牧歌烧饭就能轻松点，再加上明天订的各种生鲜年货就送到了，牧歌干脆就把家里剩下的排骨、五花肉、虾蟹之类的都拿出来做了个干锅大杂烩，至于素菜嘛就拿应季的白菜土豆衬一衬，配上香喷喷两大锅米饭又把一家三口吃了个肚儿圆。

天气冷饭后也没啥户外消食运动，三人干脆坐在热乎乎炕头上斗地主，说起来这项活动还真不是牧歌教给他俩的，完全是因为他电脑上有个QQ游戏，俩人就直接自学成才了，也因为这牧歌觉得他家这俩孩子其实智商都挺高，尤其小夜才不是村里人口中的傻子呢。

夜幕沉沉，屋外寒冷，屋内却暖融融，牧歌突然觉得没有什么时候比现在更像个家了。


	7. Chapter 7

眼看着三十了，为了这一顿年夜饭牧歌从二十九就开始准备食材，别看他家不是什么四世同堂的大家族，但饭量可顶得过一个加强连，一桌年夜饭喂饱家里那两张嘴似乎有点难，牧歌颇有先见之明的提早准备了一些随时可以吃的小零嘴，炸的金黄的萝卜丝丸子，加了糖和面的炸馓子，提前卤好的牛肉五花肉等等。

当然也因为提早准备了这些东西，惹得家里两个吃货总是鬼鬼祟祟偷吃，这种时候两个人倒是形成统一阵线了，一个吃另一个望风互相配合的天衣无缝，牧歌每回往囤熟食的小屋子里放东西就感觉零嘴好像又少了一点，知道他俩肯定是偷吃了但又从没有抓住过现行，最后的解决办法只能是不停给他俩派活，因为只有让他们忙起来才能停止偷吃行为。

此刻牧歌正一边准备今晚年夜饭的大菜，一边喊住了两个偷偷摸摸移动的人影：“年年小夜，你们俩去院门外把福字和对联贴上，然后把红灯笼挂起来，还有院子里的雪也得扫干净，晚上咱们要在院子里放炮竹的。” 

偷吃路上被拦截的两人听到牧歌的任务立刻干劲儿十足的准备撒丫子往外跑，结果没跑出去两步就被牧歌揪着脖领子又给拽了回来：“不许穿单衣出去，天气冷会感冒的 ，你俩进屋去把外套帽子带好，穿好了出来给我检查，谁要是没穿好晚上就少吃一只鸡，知道了吗？” 这种要挟让两个原本不惧严寒的家伙根本无力反抗，谁让这世界上有一种冷叫牧歌觉得你冷呢。

院门外一大一小穿着牧歌托杨修贤寄来的南极科考专用羽绒服，带着毛线帽和兔毛暖耳朵，脚上还蹬着一双皮毛一体小皮靴，远远看去就像两个圆滚滚的球。圆滚滚的球一个手托浆糊，一个手拿对联，大眼瞪小眼互相沉默，过了一会儿小一点的圆球没好气地说：“看我干啥？你以为我会知道这玩意咋贴的吗? 倒是你在人间鬼混多年，没吃过猪肉也见过猪走路，不会贴是不是智商不行？” 

大圆球听完很不高兴，扔下对联一巴掌就把小圆球拍雪里了，闷响一声，随着小圆球一起进雪堆的还有一锅浆糊。

一场雪地大战后，俩人觉得舒服不少，这才想起来捡起掉在地上的对联继续完成牧歌交代的任务，浆糊没了不要紧，小圆球在大圆球的威胁下吐出明显不属于人类的舌头把每张红纸背面舔一遍，再由大圆球嫌弃地揪着一个角歪歪扭扭地贴门上，过不多时两人满意的点点头，虽然过程不可描述，但是最终圆满完成任务，一对儿红彤彤的对联赫然贴在漆黑大门上，上联：“夜赏星河浩瀚”，下联：“歌舞九州升平”，横批：“年年喜乐”.

好不容易完成了牧歌交代的所有任务，两个人已经热出了一脑门的汗，牧歌撩开棉门帘出来检查工作，看着整齐的院子和高高挂起的大红灯笼满意地点点头. 

他拿了纸巾给一大一小擦掉额头上的汗珠，又帮小夜理了理乱掉的头发，鼓励地说：“干得不错，晚上给你们做个甜甜的拔丝地瓜作奖励. ”

“牧歌...”小夜抬起手也给牧歌理了理头发，因为一直在厨房忙活有几缕靠近脖颈的头发也沾了点汗水黏在上面，小夜把头发拨开又用手指轻轻蹭牧歌脖子上的汗渍.

牧歌被小夜蹭的痒，一边缩着脖子躲，一边说：“别弄了都是汗. 正好咱俩一起去洗澡，再晚去估计村里澡堂要关门了.”

他又转头跟年年说：“木桶里的水给你弄好了，年年就在家洗吧，我和小夜去男澡堂不方便带你进去.”

“我不要洗...” 年年一听要洗澡，一步跳老远，小脸上写满了拒绝.

“不行哦，不洗干净新年怎么穿新衣服呢，听话啊，年年已经是大姑娘了，自己洗澡，洗好了等我回来奖励一块巧克力给你.”

“好！” 事实证明没有什么问题是一块巧克力解决不了，一块不行就两块. 

小夜听了一脸委屈，拽着牧歌的手说：“牧歌，我也想要巧克力.” 

牧歌无奈点头说：“有有，洗干净了都有巧克力.” 他一面感叹小夜现在说话越来越清楚，一面又犯愁这孩子只有想吃的东西才能表达这么好，要是说别的也能这么清楚就好了.

牧歌和小夜到澡堂的时候已经稍微有点晚了，开澡堂的常大爷看见他俩愣了一下，估计是没想到这俩人会来澡堂洗澡，他抖了抖手里的旱烟，随手拿了两把带号码牌的钥匙给他俩说：“要不是女澡堂还有没洗完的我早就关门了，你俩是最后两位，洗的时候快着点，否则我到午时可就直接停水了啊，老婆还在家等我回去包饺子呢.”

牧歌看了下时间，本来就已经快11点了，现在又被人下了限时令，顿时觉得时间紧迫，他付好钱带着小夜进去，又按照号码牌找到对应的木箱，然后就和小夜分头脱起了衣服.

牧歌考虑到时间问题动作异常麻利，等他把自己脱好转过头看小夜，对方正被套头毛衣卡住了头，挣扎半天无果整个一无头骑士.

牧歌没忍住不厚道地笑了出来，边笑边搭把手把毛衣拽了下来，小夜露出被毛衣糟蹋的乱七八糟的头发和一张通红的脸，目光直视牧歌满含委屈与控诉，看来是对牧歌刚才笑他有很大意见.

牧歌被盯的良心发现，只得哄着说：“我错了，我不该笑你，等会儿回去多给你一颗巧克力好不好，我们偷偷的不告诉年年。”

前一秒还委屈的人立刻露出了满足的笑脸，牧歌忍不住揉揉他的脑袋感叹：“果然是个孩子啊，真好哄. ” 

等小夜三下五除二的把裤子脱了，全程目击的牧歌现在又脸红地想收回刚才的话，就...好像...也不是个孩子了...

澡堂就是个完全开放的空间，中间一个大池子，四周都是淋浴，也没有任何隔间或浴帘遮挡. 牧歌感觉有点方，看来洗的时候全程都要和别人坦诚相见了，好在这个时间只有他和小夜，要是满澡堂子陌生人他估计真的要被吓退了。

牧歌找了两个挨着的花洒位置，先教好小夜怎么调水温，然后再弄自己的. 等他洗的差不多，发现小夜还在跟满头的泡泡作斗争，心急的牧歌只能走过去接过他的花洒说：“别乱动了，我来给你洗.”

小夜乖乖地松手任牧歌搓洗他的头发，感受牧歌的手在他的发丝间穿梭来去，头皮上不轻不重地触感简直让他舒服地眯起了眼睛，但转念又贪婪地盯着牧歌，他舔了舔嘴唇，感觉有种想要吞噬点什么的感觉，但又好像不是.

“牧歌...好饿”小夜的声音暗哑又透着点迷茫，像莫名地在压抑着什么.

正在认真洗头发的人没发现什么异样，只是随口应和：“嗯，很快就好了” 说完又加快了手上的动作，把洗干净的头发攥干水分稍微绑了一下，然后又举着花洒帮小夜把身上的泡沫冲洗干净.

他正全神贯注，冷不防突然被小夜圈在了怀里，对方把脑袋埋在他的脖颈上，牙齿轻轻地啃噬着动脉，偶尔稍微咬重了一点又赶紧用舌头舔一舔，牧歌被他弄的又麻又痒，忍不住人都跟着颤抖了起来，他哆嗦着说：“小夜，别闹了！好痒，我又不是食物，马上洗好就可以回去吃饭了，你还想不想要你的巧克力了？”

小夜闻言放开牧歌的脖子，眼神有一瞬间暗流涌动又瞬间恢复了懵懂. 

牧歌脸红地搓了搓被啃的麻麻痒痒的脖子，心里琢磨着抽空得给小夜讲讲卫生知识，咋能饿了啥都想啃呢？


	8. Chapter 8

等牧歌和小夜洗完澡到家的时候，年年正坐在厨房里吃着炸丸子，看见俩人回来了立刻抹了一把嘴上的油说：“你们怎么才回来，我都要饿死了，我真不是偷吃啊，我是饿了光明正大的吃.”

牧歌顺手从兜里掏出块纸巾给年年擦掉嘴巴上的油渣，笑着说：“做了就是给你们吃的，之前不让你们偷吃是怕还没到除夕你们就把东西吃光了，现在反正离晚上也只有半天了爱吃就吧. 吃饱了下午咱们一起包饺子，晚上有年夜饭还有饺子肯定饿不着你们.” 

闻言两人欢呼了一声，迅速把小屋里的零嘴都搬出来摆在桌子上开吃，牧歌摇摇头看看俩人，转身进屋去换衣服。

由于室外温度太低，牧歌和小夜一路走回来露在外边的头发已经被冻得起了一层冰碴儿，牧歌进屋拿了吹风机先把自己的短发稍微吹了半干才开始仔细的给小夜吹头发。小夜一边吃着东西一边任牧歌摆弄着他的头发，牧歌突然心血来潮，想试试给他编个辫子，他把小夜厚厚的头发一分为三，按照自己的理解一股一股地把他们绞在一起，再用橡皮筋绑好，等扎完了之后牧歌欣赏了一下，嗯...有种“村里有个姑娘叫小芳”的既视感是怎么回事？

年年嘴里含着东西抬头看了一眼，立刻幸灾乐祸地哈哈哈大笑，结果笑了没几声，就听牧歌说：“来，年年，我给你也扎一个小辫儿。”

年年：“......” 

最终牧歌给她也绑了个小辫子，顶在头顶像个鸡毛毽子，随着走路还会一翘一翘的。牧歌看着自己打造的一大一小新年福娃造型觉得可爱的不行，于是选择性忽略了小夜的一脸难受委屈和年年的一脸生无可恋。

吃过午饭，牧歌就开始带着他俩一起包饺子，饺子准备了三种不同的馅料，一种是经典的韭菜鸡蛋，另一种是时令的白菜猪肉，还有一种是有当地特色的酸菜猪肉馅。牧歌擀好一批饺子皮就开始手把手教学——放多少馅料合适，怎么对折粘合，两边怎么收口等等；他教的仔细，两个人学的也认真，奈何年年手太小托不住一个大饺子，经常堵住了这头漏掉了那头，小夜倒是挺有天赋的，跟着牧歌包了几次就已经有模有样了，虽然形状不如牧歌包出来的饱满，但总算没有露馅儿.

包了一下午总算包出了两百多个饺子，包到后面年年和小夜已经失去了耐心开始敷衍了事，先不说饺子长得歪瓜裂枣，他俩还见缝插针的互相用面粉攻击，一开始还碍于牧歌的威压而暗搓搓进行，后来看牧歌没有说他们就开始得寸进尺。

年年抓了一把面粉还混了一小块面团在手里，趁小夜低头包下一个饺子的时候照着他的脸就扔了过去，小夜看起来没防备其实也鸡贼了起来，看到年年扬手就张嘴吹了一口气，结果面粉顺着气流直接糊了年年一脸，连旁边的牧歌也跟着遭了殃，当然小夜也很凄惨，面粉虽然没撒到他身上，但是面团却实打实的砸在了脑门上。

牧歌顶着一脸面粉沉默了半分钟才从牙缝里挤出一句：“你们两个....”

俩人发现自己闯了祸，顿时又紧张又内疚的低下了头，俩人乖乖站好等着牧歌的批评教育，谁知牧歌正好抓住这个时机两手各沾了一层厚厚的面粉直接偷袭到他俩脸上。

“哎呀！” 年年惊呼一声，一步跳出去老远；

小夜倒是没叫出声只一副呆呆的样子看着牧歌，满脸不知所措的站在那里。

牧歌看着两只被抹成小花猫的家伙，实在忍不住哈哈哈的笑起来，心里解气地想以为就你们会淘气捣乱嘛，来呀！大家一起互相伤害啊。

反应过来的两个人终于明白自己是被牧歌给阴了一把，于是一边叫嚣着一边迅速抓起面粉斗做一团，三个人基本是无差别攻击，很快屋子里两大一小就跟在雪地里滚了一圈是的变成三个白花花的团子。

忙了一天又闹了一场牧歌实在是有点累了，最后打扫战场的工作自然就由两个精力旺盛的家伙承担了。

夜幕开始降临，家家户户的烟囱开始飘出缕缕炊烟，而且隐隐约约已经可以听到有人家放鞭炮的声音，当离他们较近的一户人家的炮竹炸响的时候，年年突然一下跳起来老高，接着就钻进牧歌怀里把耳朵捂了起来。

牧歌也被年年突然的反应吓了一跳，忙拍着她的背问她：“怎么了？害怕鞭炮声吗？”

年年缩在怀里点点头，牧歌琢磨了一下说：“不怕，我有办法。”

他领着年年进屋找出一副降噪耳机给她戴上，又挑了几首过年的儿歌播放起来，然后问年年：“这样好点没有？”

耳朵里只剩下音乐的声音，连牧歌说话都变得不清晰起来，年年终于放松了身体点点头说：“好了。”

年夜饭全部摆上桌，很快一张大大的八仙桌就被摆满了，鸡鸭鱼肉海鲜应有尽有，牧歌给两个人都倒好饮料，率先举起杯子笑着说：“来吧，我们先干一杯！希望年年和小夜可以健康成长，永远快乐。”

两个人学着牧歌的样子也端起了杯子，因为不知道要祝福什么只能也学牧歌说：“希望牧歌也健康成长永远快乐。”

牧歌开心的笑了，想了想说：“好，那我也健康快乐的重新成长一遍吧。” 

三个人碰过杯子开始动筷子，牧歌不得不赶在他俩消灭掉一众食物之前提醒：“鱼不可以吃完，要年年有鱼呢.”

电视里放着春晚，还时不时传来观众的掌声和笑声，于是只有三个人的小屋子也好像挤满了人一样变得热闹欢快起来. 零点将至，牧歌赶紧跑进厨房烧一大锅的热水，然后把下午三个人包好的饺子分批下了锅，饺子又谐音交子，有更岁交子之意，自然是要在零点时分吃上一顿的。年年和小夜一起蹲在厨房看着牧歌煮饺子，脸上都是雀跃的表情，毕竟自己亲手包的饺子，即使形状不完美也总是让人期待.

趁着饺子滚三滚的功夫，牧歌招呼年年和小夜去院子里放炮竹，年年戴着降噪耳机离得老远，小夜负责拿着火柴点燃鞭炮，引线刚一点燃牧歌就拉着小夜往回跑，三人挤在屋檐下手捂着耳朵看着红彤彤的鞭炮炸出细碎的火花。

年年张着小嘴瞪大眼睛看着被炸到粉身碎骨的红纸屑，心里想的是：“好像也没那么可怕嘛。”

鞭炮放完还有烟花，当一朵又一朵姹紫嫣红的花火窜上天空炸出漫天星河时，三个人都不自觉跟着一起笑开了花。

新年快乐？新年快乐！


	9. Chapter 9

元宵节一过，这年就算正式过完了，本着编筐编篓重在收口的原则，牧歌打算元宵节这天也好好庆祝一下. 他一清早起来就开始做准备，除了鸡鸭鱼肉海鲜这些必备荤货，自然也少不了元宵节的标配——汤圆。其实说起汤圆这个东西南北叫法不一样，南方普遍称之为汤圆，而北方则称之为圆宵，虽然外表看起来都是白色的小团子，但因为馅料和制作方法的差异导致口感完全不同，总的来说汤圆软糯，而圆宵更有嚼劲。

牧歌从小在南方长大，打小吃的是汤圆，但既然现在身在北方，那自然也要入乡随俗，而且他本来就想让年年和小夜两种口味都尝尝，于是准备了芝麻馅和花生馅打算汤圆和圆宵都各做一点。

村里的小卖店自然是没有卖糯米粉这种稀罕物的，牧歌只好抱了一盆糯米带上年年和小夜去村里的老石磨那边现磨。石磨是公物，家家可用，用前要洗扫干净，然后把糯米均匀撒在石台上再推着石磨一圈一圈的碾过，这种粗活自然是轮不到牧歌出手的，他只负责把糯米倒在石台上，然后就看小夜完全不费吹灰之力的推着石磨绕了一圈又一圈。

小夜力气是有的，但晕也是真的晕的，他推着石墨绕了十来圈就已经有点晕头转向步履不稳了，年年看好戏似地靠在牧歌身上哈哈大笑，最后还忍不住说起风凉话：“我看别人家都是驴拉磨，那驴都是蒙着眼睛的，要不你也蒙上吧。”

小夜停下石磨，先是狠狠地瞪了年年一眼，转眼看向牧歌又变得可怜巴巴，一副要牧歌给他作主的架势。

“噗！” 牧歌被小夜的变脸绝学给逗笑了，忍不住也起了点坏心思想逗他. 他扯下自己的围巾走过去，三折两折折成一个一寸宽的长条，笑眯眯跟小夜说：“要不我用这个给你系上，这样你可能就不晕了。”

小夜委屈但小夜没办法，他一向对牧歌的话言听计从，既然牧歌都发话了，他自然也没法反抗，只能乖乖站在那里任牧歌摆弄。

牧歌把围巾罩在他眼睛上，两只手贴着小夜的耳朵绕到后脑勺，为了方便给围巾打结他整个身体前倾几乎贴在了小夜身上。眼睛看不见后嗅觉倒是变得异常敏锐，鼻息间闻到的都是牧歌身上温暖的味道，惹得小夜吞了口口水.

“牧歌香.”他把嘴唇往前凑了凑，借着牧歌侧首的动作把鼻尖和嘴唇都贴在牧歌的颈边。

牧歌被突然贴上来的热气烫的有点瑟缩，转念想了一下说：“哦，可能是早上和黑芝麻馅蹭上去的香味。”

小夜抿着嘴唇没出声，这不是黑芝麻的味道，是牧歌的香味，一种一旦闻到就会让他极度饥饿的味道，恨不得立刻把牧歌吞下去的味道，可是他应该是不能吃牧歌的，忍耐变得越来越难熬.

“好了，现在可以了！”牧歌把蒙眼的围巾系好，满意地点了点头，然后牵着小夜的手放回到石磨上示意他继续，自己则退到一边拿着干净的小扫帚把跑到边缘的糯米再扫回石磨中央。

蒙上眼睛后果然不晕了，小夜不知疲倦的绕了一圈又一圈，一盆糯米半小时不到就全部被磨成了细粉，牧歌把糯米粉扫进带来的盆里转身交给年年，然后才给小夜解开眼睛上的围巾，小夜本来就是一直扶着石磨推手按照惯性在走，这会儿一停下再一见光立刻晕的不行，根本走不了直线。牧歌边笑边牵着他的手往回走，只是偶尔也被小夜的惯性给带着跑偏，在雪地上留下一条蜿蜿蜒蜒的曲线。

回去后牧歌开始准备包汤圆，黑芝麻馅的包汤圆，花生馅的滚圆宵，忙活了一下午牧歌才把两种汤圆做好，为了节省时间又卤了一大锅荤菜，有牛腱、五花肉、鸡翅还放了些熟鸡蛋和百叶结，一家人这才搬了小桌坐在热乎乎的炕上一口甜的一口咸的吃了起来.

“唔，牧歌做的汤圆真好吃！又软又甜！像牧歌一样哈哈哈.”年年看来是个汤圆派，全副注意力都在软糯的汤圆上. 小夜倒似乎更喜欢有些嚼劲的圆宵，一勺一个就没停过. 他嘴里嚼着东西，又听见年年说汤圆像牧歌，来不及咽下去就反驳：“不像！牧歌比汤圆还好吃.”

年年不满的瞪了他一眼说：“你敢吃牧歌，信不信我咬死你.”

牧歌听到他俩的争论忍不住翻了个白眼，怎么老拿他当吃的，他伸出筷子一人头上敲了一下说：“你们俩不要吃着东西讲话，东西都喷出来了.” 两人这才消停地各吃各的，只是时不时还互瞪一眼以表达对对方的厌恶之情.

这天晚上睡觉的时候，年年少见地缠着牧歌要跟他一个被窝，洗漱回来的小夜听见他们的对话也缠着牧歌要一起睡，于是两个人因为争抢牧歌毫不意外地又打了一架. 

最终结果是牧歌妥协同意三个人一起睡，于是就有了牧歌现在的惨状，左边一个年糕团，右边一个八爪鱼，俩人都紧紧的粘在他身上，他被困在中间热得直冒汗又动弹不得，好不容易熬到后半夜炕有点凉了才迷迷糊糊睡着.

牧歌做了个梦，梦中他身处一座布满积雪的山上，整个山林很静谧，近处的树木白雪压枝在尾稍部凝结出晶莹的冰凌，他伸出手去碰了一下，突然一个声音阻止了他.

“别动，你会打碎一个世界.” 一只通体血红有金色鬃毛，头上还长有一角的怪兽出现在牧歌面前。

牧歌有点惊呆，这怪兽虽然吓人但又莫名有些亲近感，他正愣神的时候怪兽又张了嘴，他非常熟稔地说：“牧歌，我是年，我要回去了。谢谢你给了我一个那么美好的新年回忆，作为报答我把我的幼角送给你，年兽的幼角有留住时间的功效，你可以把它磨成粉末服用，这样你的身体时间就会永远停留在服下幼角的那一刻，所以你一定要在自己身体状况最好的时候吃掉它，记住了吗？”

牧歌一阵懵逼，心道自己平日里也没有梦想过长生不老，现在又怎么会做一个这样的梦呢？他有点走神，那怪兽却还在絮絮叨叨的说着:“牧歌啊，我好舍不得你啊，但是年过完了我必须得回去了，可能明年过年时我会再来找你玩；还有啊，你身边那个傻子不是啥好东西，你可别被他骗了. 牧歌啊..."

牧歌后来也不记得对方还说了些啥，倒是耳边一声又一声的“牧歌”变得无比真切起来，他猛地睁开眼，天光已经大亮，眼前是小夜的脸，半拢在他上方一声又一声的叫着牧歌。

小夜看见牧歌醒了似乎格外高兴，他低下头从牧歌的额头一路轻吻到嘴唇，末了还伸出舌头舔了一下，然后才眉开眼笑地说了句：“牧歌早！”

牧歌的思绪还沉浸在那个梦里，也没觉得被吻有什么不对，这个梦仔细想想有点太过荒诞，他蹙着眉头讲给小夜听，他说“小夜我做了个梦，有个叫年的怪兽给了我一只幼角，他还说..."牧歌说到这里突然停了下来，棉被下他的手里似乎攥着什么东西，他快速把手从被窝里拿出来，发现左手赫然攥着一截象牙色的幼角。

怎么可能？牧歌觉得整个人都瞬间清醒了，但又觉得哪里不对，他猛地转身去看旁边——年年不见了。

那天白天牧歌整整找了年年一天，甚至去问了张二哥和镇上的派出所，可是当他提起年年时这些人全都是一脸不知道他在讲什么的样子，就像他们从来没有遇到过或听说过任何与这个小姑娘有关的事情，至此牧歌终于接受了这可能是个怪力乱神事件的事实，打那以后除了小夜，他再也没向别人提起过年年的事情。只是偶尔会把那只幼角拿出来看看，但他可没真打算把这玩意吃了，因为一旦接受了年年就是年兽的事实，那吃这个幼角就怎么想都觉得有点怪怪的了。


	10. Chapter 10

正月过完没多久就入了春，天气转暖，各种务工人员也都复了工，牧歌把年前没来得及安装的淋浴房提上了日程，索性还一不做二不休的安了个浴缸，如此一来以后泡澡就再也不用一桶热水一桶热水的往澡盆里倒了，想想就舒坦.

除此之外他还让泥瓦匠按照他在网上找到的图解在院子里砌了个烤炉，样式参考了一点新疆和欧洲的烤炉特点，下边是四方的壁炉上边是半包式的圆顶拱形，烤炉砌的很大，一次烤下10个面包或四五扇羊排不成问题. 至于牧歌为什么要折腾个烤炉出来，那自然是为了给小夜改善伙食。

据他观察，小夜最近有点食欲不振，具体表现在平时一顿少说也能吃上二十个馒头，但现在能吃十八个就了不得了。

牧歌为此感到很焦虑，一般来说吃得少可能是生病的征兆，但小夜又看着挺强壮的，于是他不禁开始反思自己做饭是不是太千篇一律了，也许小夜是吃腻了才会食欲不佳的. 想到这儿牧歌决定要拓宽菜单种类，烤炉只是第一步，他还从网上买了好多新型烹饪工具和食材寄到杨修贤那里，再让杨修贤帮忙给他找个专属物流运过来。

杨修贤听了忍不住吐槽道：“你这傻儿子一顿吃十八个馒头还嫌少，我三天都吃不了这么多.”

牧歌最见不得别人说小夜傻，这要是个不熟的人他也就是生生闷气，但对杨修贤嘛他就自然地怼了回去.

“你只要有酒有男人就够了，你还需要吃吗？我看你都快成仙了，一天吃进嘴里的都不知道是什么玩意儿.”

杨修贤听见牧歌损他非但不生气，反而笑得特别色气地说：“羡慕吗？你天天呆在乡下地方养孩子，是不是有点欲求不满？说起来你养的那个就算你再拿他当儿子那也是个成年男人，尺寸咋样？考虑一下自产自销啊？”

“杨修贤你给我闭嘴！” 牧歌被他说得一阵脸红，脑子里却不受控制的晃过上次洗澡时候看见的尺寸，突然感觉脸更烧得慌了. 

不行，打住！不能被杨修贤带沟里去，小夜还是个孩子呢. 牧歌强行停止了大脑的发散想象，把话题又拧回了正题上，他叮嘱杨修贤说：“你收到东西就赶紧给我寄过来，万一改善伙食后还是食欲不好，那我可能就得考虑带他去看医生了.”

跟杨修贤挂了电话，牧歌看看时间估摸着再有个把钟头小夜砍柴就差不多该回来了，于是洗了手开始腌制羊排，四五扇今天刚送来的热气羊排被均匀的抹上调料，然后就是放置着让它入味. 他趁着这个功夫去院子里架上火开始烧热烤炉，等火势旺了烤炉温度达到理想温度了再把火压住，烤炉内部储热性能良好，仅用余温就可以烘烤食物了. 腌渍过的羊排被用铁钩吊起，顺着炉门一扇一扇挂了进去，不多时羊排就被考得滋滋冒油，香味顺着烤炉上的烟囱飘出去老远。

没过多久，小夜抗着两大捆柴火回来了，一进门就瞪圆了眼睛说：“好香！” 他把两捆柴火仔细地堆在院角，然后就凑到烤炉前狠狠地吸了一大口烤炉里的香气.

牧歌从屋里出来正看见对着烤炉流口水的小夜，顿时心里一阵欢喜，看来改善伙食的想法是对的，小夜今天应该能多吃点了.

“回来啦？今晚咱们吃烤羊排哦.”

“牧歌”

小夜一听见牧歌的声音就扑了过来，他伸长手臂把牧歌搂在怀里撒娇，脑袋也埋进牧歌的颈窝里贪婪地吸取着他身上的味道.

牧歌已经习惯了小夜整天在他身上闻来闻去，估计是身上沾了食物的味道所以让小夜很喜欢，他伸手拍拍小夜的头，笑着说：“香吧，这羊排可是特意找李老板订的内蒙小羔羊，不仅嫩还不膻，今天你可得多吃点.”

小夜抿了抿嘴唇乖巧地点点头，对他来说羊排虽然很香，但还是没有牧歌香，跟想吞食牧歌的那种饥饿感相比其他食物都变得没滋没味了，然而牧歌并不能吃，这让他觉得特别委屈.

快天黑的时候羊排终于出炉了，牧歌把羊排用铁钩一扇一扇的钩出来，趁着热又撒上一把孜然粉和辣椒粉，油滋滋的表皮把香料浸润透，醇厚辛香又热辣的味道瞬间刺激的人分泌口水. 

“来！开饭啦！”

“小夜，这些你都得吃掉啊，你最近吃的太少了，你看都变瘦了，得好好补补.” 

牧歌一边把羊排拆成一条一条的，一边不断地往小夜的盘子里投食，没一会儿就给他堆出了一座肉山.

小夜卖力的啃着羊排，油脂和香料糊了一嘴，显得嘴巴又红又亮的，牧歌看着又恢复了食欲的小夜别提有多开心了，只是看着他吃就比自己吃都满足。

羊排消灭了一大半时，小夜其实有点吃不下了，因为最近老是闻到牧歌就饥饿难耐，所以他总是趁上山砍柴时顺便吸点东西进肚子里，至于吸进去的都是啥东西他就不太在意了，只要能暂时平缓饥饿感就行，而因为在外偷吃过东西，回来吃饭就难免有点吃不动，要不是因为闻着牧歌的味道又让他饿了，他可能真的一口也吃不下去.

牧歌拄着下巴温柔地看着小夜，问他：“好吃吗？”

小夜咽掉嘴里的肉，快速的点头，然后就傻乎乎的笑着一直看牧歌。

牧歌拿了纸巾给他把嘴巴上的油脂残渣擦净，见小夜还是一脸傻笑地看他，于是也笑着问他：“不好好吃饭看什么呢？”

“看牧歌，牧歌好看！” 

牧歌被他逗得开心，也摸摸他头发说：“那也没有小夜好看，我家小夜最好看了。”

小夜对此似乎有点不满，立刻强调道：“牧歌好看." 说完还凑到牧歌脸颊上用鼻尖蹭了一下，接着又说：“又香又好看。”

牧歌感觉脸颊又有点发烧的迹象，赶紧推开小夜说：“好好吃饭，这些羊排都要吃掉啊。”

突然被推开让小夜有点委屈，但他又不能不听牧歌的话，只好乖乖地继续努力把眼前又重新堆起来的一座肉山消灭掉。以前的记忆他有点想不起来了，但他印象中自己一直都是不受欢迎的存在，在没遇到牧歌之前他没有感受过什么是温暖，更从不曾体会过吃撑是种什么样的感觉。

因为吃的太多，这天晚上睡觉时小夜翻来覆去睡不着，他感觉身体里像有团火在烧，牧歌身上的味道更是让他觉得焦躁，明明肚子撑得要命，但又觉得饥饿难耐，恨不得立刻将牧歌拆吃入腹。

小夜忍得浑身冒热汗，腰腹以下更是觉得胀得厉害，本能驱使他靠近牧歌，但除了抱着牧歌在颈间蹭来蹭去他也不知道到底该怎么驱散燥热。

“怎么了...” 牧歌睡梦中被蹭醒，大脑其实还没完全清醒过来但他知道是小夜在他旁边，于是自然地翻身过去把小夜拢在怀里轻拍他的后背.

“牧歌...,难受...” 

因为换了姿势，小夜的身体和牧歌的严丝合缝的贴在一起，这让他觉得既舒服又觉得更加燥热，尤其是下半身每在牧歌身上蹭一下就有一股战栗感爬上小腹。

牧歌终于意识到不对劲，小夜粗重的喘息声近在耳边，下半身硬硬地一根戳在他肚子上，饶是他睡得再迷糊也瞬间清醒了。

“小夜？” 牧歌赶紧拉开灯，再仔细一看小夜脸色泛红，满头都是汗，正一脸难受的皱着眉头。

小夜也睁开眼睛看牧歌，一双漂亮的大眼睛满布水汽与红血丝，还带着点说不清道不明的欲望，牧歌被他盯得喉头一紧，忍不住吞了口口水，好一会儿冷静下来才反应过来这估计是羊肉吃太多上火了，年轻人火力壮又吃了这么多补阳的东西，不上火那才怪了。

牧歌懊恼的拍了拍自己脑门，光顾着改善伙食了咋把这茬儿给忘了，但眼下得先帮小夜纾解了才行。想到这儿牧歌有点尴尬，小夜这样子一看就是没干过这事儿，根本不知道怎么办，可是要自己帮他，那也太...太难为情了。

“牧歌...我好难受.” 小夜的声音都已经透着情欲的嘶哑，他见牧歌也不理他就一个人在那儿发呆，更加觉得无比委屈. 

牧歌一捂脸终于下定了决心，青春期性教育第一课，看来只有他来教小夜了。

说起来容易做起来难啊，牧歌被小夜一双眼睛盯着连手都在发抖，他不自在的咳嗽了一声赶紧把灯拉了，然后安抚地拍拍小夜的背说：“别怕啊，这是正常的生理反应，你闭上眼睛，我帮你弄出来就好了。”

牧歌的手钻进背子里悉悉索索总算摸上了小夜的裤子，顺着裤腰刚一探进去就被一个又粗又硬的热源给烫了一下，慌乱之下指甲不小心在肉头上划了一下，立刻疼得小夜闷哼了一声.

“对不起，对不起，不是故意的。”牧歌脑门上也沁出汗来，心里更是慌得一批。他深吸了两口气才让心跳放缓，然后用手心包裹上去，顺着粗硬的柱身上下滑动.

上次澡堂一瞥他是对小夜的尺寸有点印象，当时觉得这孩子发育的挺好，结果现在握在手里才发现这哪是挺好啊，这根本就有点非人类了。

其实这手活牧歌也不会啥特别技巧，只会握着上下滑动而已，偶尔用指尖照顾一下肉头上的小孔，顺便借点前列腺液抹在柱身上让滑动更顺畅. 但小夜毕竟是头一回经历这种事情，早在牧歌手下喘得不行，他本能地随着牧歌的动作挺动腰部把那里往牧歌手里送，嘴里也不停地叫着牧歌的名字.

牧歌被羞的满脸通红，只能闭上眼睛加快手里的动作，也不知道过了多长时间，他感觉手腕都酸了才被一股又一股的岩浆喷溅在手心里。

牧歌长出了口气，总算好了. 这个过程实在是太煎熬了，就算关着灯他啥也看不见，但光是听着小夜的喘息和握着手里沉甸甸的东西，就已经刺激的他起了反应，牧歌收拢手心里的一大滩，小心翼翼地爬出被窝去淋浴房冲干净顺便解决下自己.

世事无常啊，他也没想到这淋浴房的第一个作用竟然是这样滴.


	11. Chapter 11

“牧歌摸摸” 

上次的事情还是留下了些后遗症，小夜明显是食髓知味，爽过一次后就欲罢不能，一到睡觉时间就拉着牧歌非要他摸摸。

牧歌对此很头疼，他试过几次给小夜讲所谓伦理道德，但是小夜根本不懂，他的世界太简单了，一切都来自本能的欲望，牧歌甚至怀疑他都分不清食欲和性欲的区别，不然怎么会天天拉着他干这事。

“小夜，你听我说，这个...这个事情，不能老是要别人帮你，你要学会用我教你的办法自己解决一下，而且这个事情天天...天天做也不好.” 牧歌为了掩饰脸红推了推眼镜.

对小夜来说他确实无法明确定义食欲和性欲的区别，他也不太会主动去思考这到底是单纯的生理需求还是专门对牧歌的需求，但是本能已经替他做出了判断，他喜欢黏在牧歌身边，喜欢牧歌的抚摸，也喜欢每一个可以亲吻牧歌的早晨，这种欲望目前是可以与“把牧歌吞进肚子里”相持平的，这就意味着如果不能吃掉牧歌，这就是一个无限诱惑的选项.

“不要，要牧歌摸摸！” 小夜身子前倾凑近牧歌，一双眼睛盯着牧歌又是讨好又是委屈。

牧歌撇过头去不看他，打定主意今天绝对不回应他。

小夜等不到牧歌回答，索性拉着牧歌的手直接往自己裆上按，耍流氓耍得简直没有一点心理压力。

本来就是要睡觉的时间，他俩都只穿了薄薄的秋衣秋裤，得益于贴身弹力的剪裁设计，全身上下倒是勾勒得形状明晰，牧歌手被小夜一把拽过去立刻就触到了坚硬又柔软的一大包，他被羞得面红耳赤简直下意识想喊救命。

他一边拼命把手往回拽一边只能吓唬小夜说：“不行！你放手. 你再这样我要生气了。” 

小夜被牧歌一吓，眼圈立刻就泛了红，仿佛受了天大的委屈，没一会儿大眼睛里就蓄满了泪水，他委屈巴巴地看了牧歌一眼，转而就低下头钻进被窝里，明明是平着躺下去的却还故意翻了个背影给牧歌。

牧歌轻轻叹了口气，这是生气了啊，现在都会耍小脾气了呢. 他满心纠结地也躺回被窝里，不禁开始思考到底该怎么解决这个问题，还有明天早上要做点什么好吃的哄小夜，想着想着牧歌倒是不小心睡了过去。

小夜还在背对着牧歌生闷气，说是生闷气但其实还是想要牧歌来哄哄他，哪怕只是摸摸头，他也立刻就能开心，可是他左等右等也等不来牧歌，没办法只能自己主动翻身去看牧歌，谁承想牧歌已经睡着了，小夜这回真的生气了。

“笃笃笃” 

夜半时分，院门外竟传来敲门声，牧歌睡得熟没听见，小夜倒是嗖的睁开眼睛，谁也没看清他是怎么动作的，人就已经出现在院门前，小夜浑身充斥一股低气压，本来晚上牧歌没有摸摸就让他不爽，现在被吵了睡觉更不爽了。

黑夜中的村落透着一股死寂，安静的仿佛被装入了真空袋子里。

“有～人～在～吗~”突然一个诡异的女声在门外响起，这声音就像一把生了锈的裁纸刀，明知无用却要拼命划在纸张上，刺啦刺啦让人汗毛直竖。

小夜面无表情一把拉开院门，门外飘着一个一身惨白长发覆面的女鬼，她大概也没想到门能开的这么痛快，一时有点反应不过来呆愣在那里。

哪里好像不太对？算了，可能对方反射弧比较长，要敬业一点，至少台词得讲完. 女鬼只呆愣了一秒就迅速调整状态，继续用她那刺啦刺啦的嗓子拖着长音说道：

“我~死~的~好" 

声音戛然而止，然后隐隐约约从某个遥远的地方传来没说完的最后一个字：“惨！”

小夜闭上嘴巴摸摸肚皮，委屈地自言自语：“难吃...”

早上牧歌醒来的时候小夜还没醒，牧歌想这倒是挺难得的，小夜一向起得早，经常会在牧歌起床前劈好院子里的柴，然后再叫牧歌起床，今天却一反常态睡起了懒觉，牧歌不禁自责是不是自己昨天把人拒绝的太狠了导致小夜一宿没睡着啊。

其实他真的想多了，小夜平时起得早那都是饿醒的，昨天半夜加餐了一顿这会儿肚子不饿自然还没醒。

牧歌穿好衣服轻手轻脚的下了炕，打算利用小夜睡觉的时间烙些馅饼再煮点粥，等小夜醒了有吃有喝这样就比较容易哄了。

做早饭想要手快，时间差得利用好，牧歌先从冰箱里拿出一块牛肉化冻，趁着解冻的时间再去和面，等面团和好了正好牛肉也解冻完成，这个时间就要给面团盖上保鲜膜在室温下发酵一会儿，而发酵时间则刚好用来绞肉馅和调味。

在牧歌的巧手下，一个小时不到，一半馅饼已经烙好了，他故意把房间的门开了一条小缝儿，果然没一会儿小夜就被香味勾得醒了过来，牧歌忙里偷闲悄悄瞄了一眼，然后就回到炉灶前偷笑，他觉得这句话形容小夜实在太对了——没有啥是一顿饭解决不了，如果不行那就两顿。

“起来了？快去洗脸刷牙吧，做了你喜欢的牛肉馅饼和粥，洗好了赶快来吃饭。” 牧歌有十成把握小夜已经忘了昨天晚上生气的事情，所以他一见小夜穿好衣服从屋里出来，立刻像什么事情也没发生过似地笑眯眯地招呼他。

谁承想小夜只是看了牧歌一眼就默默去洗漱了，洗完乖乖坐到桌前开吃，倒是完全没有要跟牧歌说话的意思。

牧歌有点尴尬，他怎么也没想到是这么个情况，这位仁兄吃也吃了喝也喝了还不理他，这小脾气也忒大了。

牧歌摸摸鼻子，故意找个话题问：“呃...馅饼是不是咸了？”

“不咸。” 小夜头也没抬，一边吃一边说。

眼见着第一次搭话没成功，牧歌只能再换个话题：“那...粥里要不要放点糖？” 

“......不要” 

牧歌彻底没办法了，连糖都不能诱惑小夜了，这可咋办呢？

牧歌正搜肠刮肚的想办法，突然发现小夜端着粥半天没抬头，他仔细一看这咋还啪嗒啪嗒的有水掉碗里了，牧歌心里一咯噔，小夜哭了？

他腾地站起身，走到小夜面前，蹲下身子捧起小夜的脸，我滴个天！都哭成兔子眼睛了. 牧歌一下就慌了，胡乱给小夜擦了两把就赶紧轻声地哄：“不哭了，小夜不哭啊，都是牧歌不好，牧歌最坏了，你打我吧，给你打两下出气好不好？”

小夜一听哭的更大声了，简直撕心裂肺的。

牧歌急得一脑门汗，只能一边帮他擦眼泪一边轻轻拍着后背，哄了好久才听小夜抽抽嗒嗒地说：“牧歌...嗝...牧歌...不喜欢小夜了。”

唉~，都哭打嗝了，好心疼啊，牧歌赶紧把人搂在怀里说：“谁说我不喜欢你了，最喜欢小夜了。” 

靠在怀里的人听见牧歌的话这才稍微平息了下来，不过安静了没一会儿又不放心地抬起头问牧歌：“真的？”

“真的！” 还不相信他，牧歌有点哭笑不得，为表诚意还举起了一只手做对天发誓状说：“我发誓！好了吗？”

小夜眨巴了两下眼睛，眼泪水又在眼圈里晃了一圈才带着浓浓鼻音地说：“要牧歌亲亲才好！”

“......” 牧歌怕人一会儿又哭了，也不敢不从，只能从眼睛亲到鼻子再亲到嘴唇，边亲边想亲亲比干那事儿是不是纯洁多了？


	12. Chapter 12

今年的气温比往年回升的要快些，这才过了3月中就已经暖融融的有了春天的感觉，融化后的雪水滋润了干裂了一个冬天的土地，顺便也唤醒了沉睡了一个冬天的生命. 热炕头上猫了一冬的村民们终于可以到户外来活动了，毕竟一年之计在于春，这个时节是该谋划一下今年自家田地要种点啥了。

牧歌家倒是也有几亩地，以前没打算在这里常住，所以也没去管过那片地，现在看着村民们都忙着去采买种子讨论今年的种植，倒是觉得也该把他家那几亩地利用起来. 

当然了主要还是想给小夜找点事情做，否则他一天吃饱了没事干就只会缠着他，由于小夜充分掌握了一哭二闹三撒娇的策略，牧歌现在对他是打也打不得骂也骂不得，讲道理更是要不得，牧歌都没发觉他已经完全被这个小傻子拿捏住了七寸，只满心希望能让小夜多干活把这旺盛的精力消耗掉。

牧歌晚上要跟小夜商量种地的事情，为了能哄小夜答应他还特意做了春饼，春饼是一种薄的透光的薄饼，虽然单吃也可以，但搭配炒菜卷着吃才风味更佳，适宜搭配的炒菜种类也很多，比如清脆爽口的韭菜炒豆芽，酸辣土豆丝，醇香不腻的酱牛肉或者热辣辛香的香辣肉丝，牧歌就着家里手头现有的食材足准备了十几样，直把小夜吃的鼓着腮帮子就差把舌头咬下来了.

牧歌看着小夜吃完一个赶紧无缝衔接的把手上刚卷好的另一个塞进他嘴里，然后继续边卷下一个边说：“小夜，咱家那几亩地，我想我们今年要不要也种种看？万一能种出点东西就能解决咱们家的蔬菜供给问题了.”

“昂？”小夜好像不太明白什么是种地，表情有几分困惑地看着牧歌.

“哦，种地呀就是在土里撒下种子，等到时候就能收获许多食物，比如番茄啊，辣椒啊，豆角啊之类的.” 牧歌特意挑了些小夜吃过的蔬菜来举例，以便帮助他形象的理解种地种出来的都是什么.

说吃那就简单了呀，小夜一听种地居然能种出这么多好东西立刻点头如捣蒜地说：“要，小夜要种地.”

牧歌笑着又塞了一个卷好的春饼到他嘴里，然后接着说：“但是种地很难很累的，需要有智慧还要有力气，连我都不会呢，如果小夜能种出来可就太厉害了.” 

他故意把种地说得很难，一是提前给他打预防针怕他半途而废，二是故意表明自己也不行好让他种出东西后更有成就感，牧歌最近可是没少看各种育儿和正面管教的书，学了点技巧全用小夜身上了.

“有力气，可以种地！” 小夜把嘴里东西囫囵个的吞下去，然后郑重其事地说道. 反正智慧是啥玩意儿他不懂，但是他力气可是有很多，为了表示自己确实有力气，他走到牧歌身边把正坐在那儿帮他卷春饼的牧歌打横抱起来，托着他在屋里来来回回绕来绕去地边走边念叨：“小夜有力气.”

手上还举着个卷饼的牧歌被他绕的直发晕，赶紧制止他说：“好好好，知道了，小夜力气最大. 哎，快放我下来，我头都晃晕了.”

小夜眨巴眨巴眼睛盯着牧歌的嘴巴说：“要亲亲才放” 

“......” 牧歌觉得小夜在耍流氓这个事情上真的是无师自通，而且耍起流氓来别提有多清新脱俗天真无邪了，要是他种地也能有这个自学成才的能力那他家今年绝对会是个丰收年.

牧歌没什么抵抗地搂着小夜的脖子直接亲了上来，他现在已经非常习惯跟小夜有这样亲密的接触，虽然两个人的关系不清不楚，小夜又傻乎乎的，但可能是因为生活在这样一个几乎与世隔绝的地方，没有那么多要顾及的事情，牧歌也渐渐卸下心防学会去遵从本心，不压抑不抗拒自己真正想要的东西，比如有一个人彻彻底底属于他，需要他，全身心依赖他.

两个人亲着亲着就亲到了炕上去，亲出一身火后小夜又撒娇要牧歌摸摸，牧歌没办法只能把手里还攥着的春饼先塞进他嘴里才空出两只手钻进他裤子里. 小夜现在也学会了依样画葫芦地投桃报李，他刚要把手也伸进牧歌裤子里就被牧歌制止了，牧歌心说可别了，没有你那精力，天天来肾虚.

第二天天大亮了两个人才起来，搭了张二哥的拖拉机去了镇上选种子，选种这个事情牧歌是真的不懂，还好同行的有张二哥，直接带他们去了他比较熟的一家种子买卖门店，又问了牧歌家地的面积，大致帮他们挑了一些：既能当菜又能当水果的番茄肯定得有，茄子辣椒土豆也需要，豆角玉米胡萝卜更是不能少，最后牧歌一琢磨反正种不种得出都不一定呢，那干脆西瓜葡萄啥的种子也弄点回去得了，种着玩呗，长得出最好长不出也无所谓. 本来张二哥还推荐了几款有机肥，但最终都被牧歌拒绝了，他想着他们是自己吃的又不拿来卖，所以产量品相这些都不重要，关键还是要健康无污染. 

买完种子后店家负责给装车，牧歌就带着张二哥和小夜又去吃了那家酸菜羊肉砂锅，老板一见牧歌就热情的打招呼，然后转身跟他儿子说：“大毛，下午闭店，去挂歇业牌子吧。” 说完又好像觉得哪里不太对，于是狐疑地盯着牧歌他们三个人，总觉得上次说歇业的时候跟眼前这三个人对不太起来. 

牧歌一见赶紧跟老板说：“不用闭店，应该不会全吃光的，今天...呃...肚子不是特别饿.” 说完他偷偷叹了口气，想年年了.

回去的路上牧歌整个人都靠在了小夜怀里，因为牧歌是真没想到他家那几亩地居然需要这么多种子，竟把拖拉机半个车厢都给占满了,小夜揽了牧歌在怀里，学着牧歌平时安抚他的样子摸着牧歌的头发轻声说：“睡吧，醒了就到了.”

牧歌点点头，感觉确实有点困，于是打了个哈欠就靠在小夜身上睡了过去。等他醒过来时果然已经到家了，小夜和张二哥正帮忙把种子一袋一袋的往屋里搬，突然一个白色的东西冲出来速度极快的窜上了车厢一下冲进了牧歌怀里，把本来要站起来下车的牧歌撞得一个趔趄差点又坐回去。

他惊魂未定地看着自己手里一个白花花的毛团子，竟然是一只小狗，牧歌还在琢磨这是谁家的小泰迪，白色泰迪竟然来了一句：“牧歌吗？年年介绍我过来的，要在你家借住一段时间，请多指教！”

牧歌呆愣在那里跟泰迪大眼瞪小眼，然后思考了一个灵魂问题：是应该先尖叫还是先晕倒?

当然牧歌最后既没尖叫也没晕倒，他琢磨了半天问了一句：“请问您哪位？”

“哦，抱歉忘了介绍，在下哮天犬！”


	13. Chapter 13

先是年兽，现在又是哮天犬，所以神兽们是把他家当度假胜地了嘛？而且还是口口相传推荐介绍的！

牧歌瞅瞅自己怀里的白色小泰迪，好像也说不出什么拒绝的话，不过他还是有点好奇哮天犬为啥是这么可爱的形象，他记得搜神记还是西游记可是都描绘过这只白犬神獒的凶悍战斗力，就算是大罗金仙也得被撕下两口肉来。

仿佛看穿了牧歌在想什么，哮天犬直接从牧歌手上跳到了地上，转眼间化身一位细腰长腿的少年，然后得意地说：“我的真身当然凶悍帅气而且体型庞大，只是不适合在人间走动，我来之前年年说让我变个可爱点的样子免得吓坏你，经过我多番调查，你们人类对这种体型小巧嘴巴扁平的犬种最是喜欢，所以我才变成这个样子，怎么样？可不可爱？当然你要是不满意我变成人也行.”

牧歌嘴角抽搐了一下，心想就算是可爱的小狗直接口吐人言也很吓人，你对“吓坏”两个字可能有什么误解，不过变成狗比变成人强，毕竟养只狗不需要理由，但是家里突然多个人就少不得被八卦的村民们问东问西了. 

想到这牧歌和煦地笑了笑，随口应了句：“嗯，泰迪挺可爱的，就这样吧！” 

谁知他话才说完三月初春就炸起一道惊雷，天空突然乌云遮日狂风骤起. 

以牧歌的视角就是突然变天了，虽然反常但也就是个自然现象，但对哮天犬来说就不是了，他觉得自己头毛都应激性地竖起来了，这他妈是什么级别的杀气，这绝对是动用了要毁天灭地的能量，年年个坑货，你不是说鬼王不足为惧，没有生命威胁吗？

能量来源小夜，站在院门口亲眼目睹了大型出轨现场（牧歌：？），当然以他有限的理解力他也不懂啥是出轨，但只是看见牧歌对着另一个人笑的温柔还夸对方可爱就觉得特别生气，牧歌是他的，只能对他笑夸他可爱，其他谁都不行.

牧歌瞅瞅天，再看看剑拔弩张的小夜和哮天犬，心里叹口气这俩怎么也一见面就不对付呢，小夜似乎天然对这些神兽们有感应，都说上帝给你关了一道门势必给你开了一扇窗，难道小夜心智有问题却有察觉鬼神的能力？好像也有这种可能，不过眼看着快下雨了，要闹还是先把两人弄进屋再说吧. 

牧歌想着就跳下车厢走到小夜身边，搂住他的肩膀帮他挡风，然后悄悄说：“这是咱家以后的宠物，你俩不要打架哦，小夜最乖了.” 说完又想起来哮天犬还在后面，赶紧转头说：“呃...神犬大人，你能不能变回狗？” 

哮天犬还来不及响应牧歌的问题，突然感觉杀气淡了很多，天上的乌云还没散，但大风和雷电都停了下来.

张二哥从牧歌家出来，一边拍着灰一边抬头看天说：“这啥天啊，咋这么奇怪，我刚刚还听见打雷了，今年春雨来的也太早了吧.”   
紧接着瞧见牧歌又笑着说：“哎？牧歌你醒了？刚才到家我想叫醒你，你家小夜还不让，心疼你心疼的嘞. 但是你别说，你家小夜是真能干！那力气，一个人能抗五六包种子，我俩没跑几趟就都搬好了，你真是捡到宝了. ” 

张二哥说着话从哮天犬身边经过上了自己的拖拉机，全然没有察觉这里还有个人.

牧歌想到别人干活而自己却在睡觉顿时觉得很不好意思，脸红着一边跟张二哥道谢一边挥手送人离开，等拖拉机突突突地开过转弯才拉着小夜的手笑着说：“小夜真厉害，今天累坏了吧，晚上给你做好吃的.”

说话间就连这最后一点乌云也散开了，哮天犬简直目瞪口呆，这傻子脾气来得快去的也快，刚刚还一副要暴走的状态现在就乖巧又开心的跟着牧歌进屋了，别说这牧歌真是厉害，想到自己的生命安全有了保障，他也赶紧摇身一变又变回白色小泰迪，抬起小短腿扭起小屁股跟了进去.

家里莫名多了一只神犬，牧歌为此不得不多了些操心，以前他不知道年年是年兽，看她和小夜打架也当是小孩闹着玩，现在想想倒是有点后怕，万一当时年年一个没控制住把小夜给吃了或打坏了可怎么办，为了小夜的安全着想看来有必要跟这位神犬大人提前打个招呼，还有些生活上的事情也得问清楚了。

牧歌咳嗦了一声，略显恭敬地说道：“那个...作为年年的朋友我是很欢迎你来我家玩的，不过有些事情我还是得提前跟您说说。”

牧歌话一说完，正在对峙的一人一狗都转过头来看他，哮天犬倒是态度良好的点点头示意牧歌继续，小夜却嘟着个嘴走过来霸道地说：“不让他住。”

牧歌好笑地摸摸小夜的头，小声说：“你怎么那么小气啊，他是年年的朋友，来我们家玩一段时间而已，你作为家里的主人要欢迎啊. ”

被说小气的小夜感觉像是受了天大的委屈，长睫毛一耷一副要哭出来的样子. 

哮天犬瞄了一眼觉得心塞，你一个鬼王怎么那么能装？

可惜牧歌最吃这一套，一看见小夜要哭赶紧拉了他的手，贴着他的耳朵哄着说：“小夜最乖了，给你准备了点心和巧克力在小房间里，你自己去找找看，找到了就可以吃哦.” 

一听有好吃的，前一秒还委屈要哭的人立马就咧着嘴傻笑，狠狠亲了牧歌一口就迫不及待地往小房间跑去。

哮天犬全程目击，心里忍不住卧槽，这智障鬼王不仅能装流氓耍的也好啊.

眼见着把小夜打发走了，牧歌才轻吁了口气，然后继续与哮天犬聊刚才的话题。

“有几个关于生活的问题得跟您聊聊，首先是称呼问题，我觉得直接叫您哮天犬似乎不太合适。” 

牧歌忍不住脑补了一下，一条白色小泰迪在前面奔跑，他追在后面喊“哮天犬，等等我！”，怎么想都觉得透着一股强烈的中二气息。

“那你觉得叫什么好？”哮天还被鬼王的无耻震惊着，对名字问题反而看淡了，反正就是一个在凡间的代号而已，自己能在这坚持住多长时间还不一定呢.

牧歌倒很认真地思考了一会儿，小心地说：“要不叫笑笑怎么样？微笑的笑，跟哮天犬的同音，又可以寓意笑口常开，开心快乐，你觉得怎么样？”

哮天犬明显对这个名字很满意，小短尾巴摇了好几下才矜持地说：“好吧！”

牧歌松了口气，紧接着又询问了几个生活问题，比如吃饭吃咸了会不会掉毛，睡觉是在炕上睡还是搭狗窝等等，谈话的最后牧歌终于提到了他最担心的事情，语气诚恳的拜托哮天犬说：

“笑笑，小夜他心智不成熟，有时候可能会惹你生气或者闹着玩下重手，但是他是没有恶意的，他的本质其实是个善良脆弱敏感的孩子，所以我希望你无论如何不要伤害他好吗？”

呵呵呵，我也想伤害他，我伤害的了吗？还有你确定他没有恶意？他刚刚可是都想毁天灭地了，至于善良脆弱敏感...恕我现在还没看出来. 哮天犬在内心疯狂吐槽，但他又不能把鬼王的真面目告诉牧歌，只能异常郁闷地回了句：“好的.”

心里最担心的一件事落了地，牧歌终于可以放心的去烧晚饭了。笑笑第一天来家里，作为欢迎晚宴肯定要稍微丰盛一点，刚好今天去镇上的时候看见有活的鲍鱼，这种鲜货在这里不常见，牧歌想着小夜肯定没吃过于是立刻就把所有鲍鱼都买了，现在拿出来宴客似乎也不失礼节。

鲍鱼被一只一只清洗干净，再去除壳和内脏，留下肥厚的鲍鱼肉剌上花刀，等红烧肉烧的差不多的时候再把鲍鱼放进去一起炖煮，时间不能太久否则鲍鱼会老，时间也不能太短否则会不入味，十分钟刚刚好，大火收汁后就可以出锅了。除了鲍鱼红烧肉，牧歌还做了干锅排骨虾，排骨和虾都提前炸过再跟各种蔬菜放在一起辣炒，这道菜的好处是吃完了干锅加汤还可以涮火锅，因为对笑笑的食量不了解，牧歌有点担心饭不够吃，所以才想到了这种灵活机动的方案。

晚饭时间，两人一狗围坐在桌前，为了方便笑笑吃饭，牧歌还特意把他的凳子垫高了，另外又准备了几个大碗把吃的东西帮他一个一个盛好摆在眼前，小夜看着牧歌照顾笑笑气得直瞪眼，一股要吃人的怨气瞬间就把哮天犬给包围了。

哮天犬屁股蹲坐在椅子上如坐针毡，要不是眼前晚饭太诱人，他都想立刻打道回府了，好不容易等到牧歌说开饭，那股吃人的怨气才因为注意力转移而渐渐消散，哮天犬松了口气，小舌头一卷先把一只鲍鱼叼进了嘴里，吸饱了肉汁的鲍鱼鲜甜肥美，只咬了一口就让哮天犬感动的要哭出来了，呜呜呜太好吃了！为了吃鬼王算什么！杨戬来了我也不走呜呜呜。

晚饭过后直到睡觉时，哮天犬还沉浸在品尝过美食的幸福里，他躺在牧歌用枕头在炕角给它堆叠的小窝里半梦半醒的期待着明天的早饭，突然听见炕的另一边传来悉悉索索的响声和一点耳语的声音：

“不行，笑笑在旁边”  
“要，牧歌”  
“啊...你别摸...好了好了，我帮你，小点声别让笑笑听到..."

哮天犬顿时满头黑线内心咆哮：妈的！你们知不知道狗的听力有多好！

算了，明天还是搬到院子里去住吧。


	14. Chapter 14

天气转暖的很快，前几天还得捂着厚重的羽绒服，这两天就可以穿毛衣加单外套了.

又是一年换季时节，牧歌的购买清单再次刷出了几页纸，当然骚扰对象还是杨修贤，杨修贤对此出离愤怒，质问牧歌除了养男人怎么还养起了狗子？你是真打算在那鸟不拉屎的地方过完后半辈子了是吧？

牧歌对此支吾半天给出的解释是捡到一只“名贵品种”，不养不行.

小夜最近开始去耕地了，一冬的冻土是时候要松松筋骨了. 他通常清早吃了早饭就扛着锄头出门，时常要忙活到晚上才回来。牧歌这几天写剧本写的很在状态，有时候连做饭都会忘记，自然没有空去理小夜，直到剧本稍微告一段落，他才想起来小夜已经犁地好几天了。

今天晚上牧歌总算抽出时间好好做顿饭了，之前买的一箱鳕鱼被拿出来化了冻，配上辣酱做了一锅麻辣鳕鱼炖豆腐，当然，鉴于家里另外两个吃货的食肉属性，牧歌又做了一盆炸酥肉和凉拌黄瓜猪耳朵才算晚饭齐活.

“最近耕地累不累啊？” 趁着吃晚饭的功夫牧歌才有时间关心一下小夜。

“不内。”小夜吃的连头都没抬，嘴里含着鱼骨头话也说不清楚.

不过对于“夜语”听力十级能力者牧歌来说，听懂完全不是问题，他点了点头接着问：”那什么时候能翻完地啊? 我听张二哥说按今年的气候四月头就要播种了，这也没几天了。" 

小夜饭塞了满嘴，抬起头一脸无辜地看着牧歌，先是摇摇头，然后又一脸委屈地说：“不几道。”

牧歌：“？？？” 

不知道还有多少能干完？那肯定是活太多了根本干不完吧，想到这牧歌有点自责了，怎么说也是好几亩地呢，自己真的就把所有事情都丢给小夜了，就算他确实精力旺盛也不能这么使唤啊。

牧歌赶紧摸摸小夜的头内疚地说：“都是我不好，活太多小夜都干不完了对不对？明天我和你一起去吧，两个人一起会快很多的。”

“牧歌，明天还是我先去瞧瞧吧，说不定他就是不会算，你就在家写写东西做做饭，实在需要你帮忙你再去.” 

笑笑总觉得这事儿有蹊跷，以鬼王那种体力没道理干不完这点活啊，保险起见还是先别让牧歌去.

牧歌闻言有点犹豫，让一只狗去干农活是不是有点太另类了？村民看见要怎么想啊.

笑笑看了牧歌的表情满不在乎地说：“放心，我能变，而且我有障眼法其他人看不见的.” 

“那好吧. 那我明天在家研究一下食谱，中午做点好吃的给你们送去.”

牧歌虽然答应了，但自己不干活毕竟有点过意不去，于是第二天天还没亮就起来和面准备早饭了. 

要干农活肚子得先吃饱，稀粥什么的肯定不行，得是点实在的东西，刚好昨天牧歌听了首叫大碗宽面的歌，被激发了灵感打算早饭就做个红油辣子裤带面，想了想又怕他俩不够吃，干脆再炸点馒头片，白馒头切片滚上蛋液在热油里炸个来回，出锅趁着热气再撒上一把白糖，入口那是又香又甜.

笑笑和小夜在家满足地吃了一顿早饭后才扛上锄头一起出了门。路途不算太远，拐过几条村路再穿过一片水塘就快到了，一早上出门去劳作的人不少，而且农田普遍集中，这条路就变成了必经之路，走到路上时不时的碰见赶着去田里的男人女人，大家看见小夜的反应也不太一样.

女人们看见小夜就爱逗他，一会儿让他叫姐姐一会儿让他叫妈，还有更过分的直接让他叫媳妇儿，小夜也不知道啥意思人家让叫啥叫啥，叫完就被塞了一手吃的，花生瓜子大枣啥的，满满登登的.

男的么普遍不太爱搭理他，嫌弃他傻了吧唧的聊啥也不懂，再加上整天那帮女的老围着他逗他，就更让这帮大老爷们烦他. 但烦归烦，他们也就是撺掇自己孩子欺负欺负小夜，自己倒是从来没上手过，美其名曰掉价.（东北话没面子的意思）

但王二麻是个例外，他是村里有名的刺头还是个光棍，本身因为生的不好看，性格又小肚鸡肠一肚子坏水，所以一直讨不着老婆，看见小夜一个傻子反倒整天被大姑娘小媳妇们围着就恨的牙根痒痒，以前小夜在村子里要饭的时候他就总是要犯贱去欺负一下，后来小夜被牧歌收养了他有好一段时间没见着他，最近天暖和了又看见小夜出来耕地，可是歹着机会了。

“哟！傻子又出来干活了！哎呦呵，今天还带着只狗呢，小日子过得不错啊。”

小夜只看了看王二麻就扛着锄头快步走过去，显然是不想搭理他。王二麻一见小傻子不出声，还走的飞快，气哼哼牵着牛就追了上去。

“咋的了？装什么高贵呢？被收养两天还把自己当个人了？我跟你说看见我家牛了没？你也就是这个地位，专门给人干活逗乐子的，跟你身后这狗一个地位。呵呵，所以你别得意，等你家那个城里来的小白脸回城了你还是一样被抛弃地命。” 王二麻也不管小夜听得懂听不懂，跟在他身后嘴贱地没完没了。

笑笑听了狗毛都气得竖起来了，心道什么傻逼玩意儿，再他妈废话小心鬼王直接吃了你，到时候我肯定不会救你的。

没成想小夜仍然默不作声继续走自己的，王二麻废了半天口水也没把小傻子气哭，不禁更来气了，一路骂骂咧咧地净说些不干不净的话。

好在这路不长，没两分钟就到地方了，小夜转头下了田地，二话不说抡起锄头就开始干活，没一会儿功夫一条拢就翻好了。

笑笑找了个干净地小土包趴着看，心里纳闷道鬼王这个效率可以啊，按这个速度几亩地还不是一天就干完的，为啥拖了这么多天还没好呢？

他正在这琢磨着就有人来给答案了，原来又是王二麻那个缺德的，自己家的地弄了一点就过来捣乱，牵着他家的牛在小夜刚刚翻好的地上一通乱踩乱踢，没一会儿就把田垄给踩个稀巴烂。

小夜翻好这头又来补救这头，来来回回车轱辘似的干活，完全不想造事的源头不解决这地是翻到猴年马月也翻不完的。

笑笑瞅着被耍的团团转的鬼王简直气得七窍生烟，心道你这个傻逼，对着我的时候杀气冲天，现在倒是被个无赖二流子给整成这样。但他想归想倒没打算坐视不理，毕竟打狗还得看主人（好像用的不太对？），怎么说因为牧歌他们现在也算是一家人，没道理给外人欺负去。

“汪汪汪” 笑笑从小土包上站起身，抖了抖圆滚滚的小身子冲着王二麻和他家的牛就是一顿狂吠。

“哈哈哈...傻子配傻狗，我看你们家都是些中看不中用的，这么小个玩意儿等会儿被踩死可别怨我啊。”

我日你全家，你他妈才傻狗，老子威风凛凛二郎真君坐下哮天犬! 

被骂傻狗气得笑笑把身上一直收敛着的威压全都释放了出来，动物对危机最是敏感，这普通的牛哪受得了这个，当下就吓得腿一软跪倒在田地里了。

王二麻还没搞清楚状况，只顾着使劲儿拽他家牛，结果怎么拽也拽不起来，没一会儿这牛居然翻白眼口吐白沫吓死过去了。

“我艹，我家牛被你这傻狗吓死了，我今天跟你没完，我这牛可是养了多少年了，吃了我家多少饲料，说让你弄死就弄了，你得赔我牛，今天不拿出钱来这事儿就没完。”王二麻本来就是个无赖，虽然他不知他家牛突然这是咋的了，但反正赖上就对了，否则再买头牛得多少钱？

小夜被王二麻拽着袖子不让走，但他一门心思都是要干活翻地哪有空搭理他，当下就随意地一甩胳膊，硬是把王二麻甩出去两米远。

“杀人啦~，傻子要杀人啦~，快来人啊！”王二麻屁股一落地就开始嚎了起来，明明就摔个屁股蹲儿，倒喊得真像是要出人命了似的.

小夜对此无动于衷只顾着用锄头翻地，他满心满眼想的都是种地能种出好多吃的呢，到时候他就能养牧歌了，不过他不理，倒是有很多村民凑过来看热闹，大家围着嘁嘁喳喳地说了起来，有人说王二麻活该，让你天天来欺负人，没打死你算好了，傻子杀人可不犯法。

这么一说就有人附和道：“可不是，傻子就是傻子做事没分寸的，也不知道那城里来的小子收养他干啥，这要到时候真闹出人命来，还不得替这个傻子兜屎。”

另有人听了就嗤笑道：“也太天真了吧，人家城里来的，真有事早走了，不就一个傻子嘛，能捡回来养还不能扔啊，又没上他家户口。”

牧歌来送饭的时候正好就听见这帮人在这说闲话，小夜一个人孤零零地在那干活，也不知道听了多少，饶是好脾气如牧歌，这会儿也觉的肺要气炸了。


	15. Chapter 15

牧歌气得脸色发白，怒火更是直冲脑门压也压不住，当下也顾不上什么礼仪了，拎着大食盒非常不客气地推开看热闹的人群走了进去. 

他把食盒重重地往地上一放，也不看周围的人，反倒冲着小夜很火地说：“谁欺负你了？我好吃好喝的养着你是让你被人欺负的吗？谁敢欺负你就给我往死里打，打死算我的！”

他这霸气的一嗓子把所有人都吼安静了，平日里见人三分笑向来温和好说话的牧歌此刻嗓门却大的吓人，围观的村民瞬间都住了嘴不敢再胡说八道，小夜也又懵又怕地看着牧歌，完全不知道牧歌为啥生他的气.

牧歌瞧着小夜那傻乎乎完全不在状态的样子更是又气又心疼，不禁也猜想到了他没遇到自己以前都过的是什么日子，当下就下定决心以后再也不会让他过以前那种生活了.

他转头冷冷地扫视了一遍围观的村民，声音严肃而又认真的说道：“我今天在这里只说一遍，我家小夜不是傻子，还有我既然养了他，他就是我家人，我绝不会扔下他. 今后谁再叫他傻子或者乱嚼舌根被我知道了，到时候可别怪我上门去讨说法.”

自己嘴贱八卦在先，被人家当事人听到回击自是有些理亏，所以村民们都安静如鸡摸摸鼻子讪讪地打算该干嘛干嘛去了，只有王二麻一看形势不对担心这事就这么了了，顿时又耍起泼大喊道：“打了人还弄死了我的牛想就这样混过去吗？今天不赔钱这事可没完！”为了给自己的话增加可信性，他还立刻鬼哭狼嚎地表演了起来：“哎呦～我的牛啊~我的腿啊，我这下半辈子可怎么办啊！还有没有王法了？我的腿啊，我这下半辈子估计要瘫痪了...”

本来要走的村民又被王二麻的嚎叫给喊了回来，忍不住想再看看这热闹还能发展成啥样. 村里的人都知道王二麻这个泼皮就像块狗皮膏药似的得谁粘谁，对他大家普遍都秉持着能不招惹就不招惹的态度，所以即使这会儿明知道他是讹人，也没人敢站出来说句公道话。

牧歌也晓得对方在讹他，但发脾气已是他的极限，要他也像这人一样撒泼耍横他是做不到的，他只能忍着心里的厌恶，尽量心平气和地问：“那你想怎么样？” 

王二麻一看牧歌这态度语气立刻觉得他软和好拿捏，自然又得寸进尺地扯了一堆有的没的，什么这牛跟了他家这么多年有感情啊，吃了他家多少饲料呐，自己的腿摔坏了要看病吃药还要营养品啥的，他边说边看着牧歌的脸色，最后略有些心虚地伸了一根手指出来比划着说：“我...我要一万，你得赔我一万！” 他心里想这城里来的小子有钱，一万对他来说肯定不算啥，他要是给的痛快，说不定还可以死赖着再加点价。

他一说完钱数，周围看热闹的村民又骚动了，大家都忍不住窃窃私语：“真能讹啊，他家那牛都那么老了，就算买只牛犊赔他也就才1千多点，腿断肯定是假的，竟然敢要一万，啧啧啧你说这城里小子能给他吗？”

王二麻有一部分猜对了，一万块对牧歌来说确实不算啥，何况牧歌懒得与这种泼皮费口舌，想着能用钱打发就打发了，所以牧歌只是稍微想了一下就说：“可以” 可就在他说话的同时一直安静的小夜却突然插了句话：“不给！”

他这短短俩字又把围观的村民们炸出了响儿，一个个生怕被牧歌听见都压低了声音互相耳语道：“这傻子倒是明白，看来是不傻啊.” 

他们不知道这事对小夜来说就跟傻不傻没关系，凡是牧歌的谁也不给，就是这么简单的道理。

王二麻简直要被这个傻子给气炸了，明明牧歌都答应了他倒是跳出来捣乱，他怕牧歌真听了这个傻子的话改主意，赶紧张口说：“傻子说得可不算，你都已经答应了，说话要算数，说一万就一万，没得反悔。”

他要不提傻子这茬还好，他这一提又把牧歌给惹毛了，牧歌脸色立刻就冷了，语气也凉凉地说道：“我刚刚说过小夜不是傻子，他是我家人，他说的话当然也算数，既然他说不给那这事就再议，你可以找村委会也可以报警，到时候怎么赔看调解结果。”

哎呦呵，活久见，小傻子这是真飞上枝头做凤凰了，围观的村民不禁想着这城里来的有钱小子是真给他当靠山啊，看来以后不能随便欺负他了。

王二麻这脸被气成个猪肝色，一嘴的脏话正要出口，突然身边倒地的牛蹬了一下，这一下不巧正踹在他屁股上，他“哎呦”一声还没来得及反应过来是咋回事，他家那只牛扑腾了几下倒是站起来了。

“哎呦，这牛咋活了！”   
“你傻呀，死了还能活，这是根本就没死嘛，王二麻骗人呢。”  
“这王二麻也太缺德了，这损招都想得出来...”

围观群众又开始叽叽喳喳展开正义讨论，谁也没注意一直站在小土包上的泰迪已经化成了人形正指挥着这只牛的动作。

老黄牛爬起来还有点晕头转向，绕了两圈终于找准目标，头一低朝着还傻呆呆坐在地上的王二麻就冲了过去。

王二麻也不知道啥情况，刚刚明明看着都口吐白沫翻白眼的牛咋突然就好了？还没等他想明白这牛就朝他来了，老黄牛两只角可是硬的很，要是真被顶上一下小命得去半条，王二麻吓得直接从地上蹿了起来，哪还顾得上什么钱不钱的撒丫子就逃。

这意料之外的发展让围观村民们一阵哄笑，如此看来连腿断都是假的了，看这回王二麻还有啥话说。热闹看够了，大家也都该回家的回家，该干活的干活，只剩下牧歌小夜和笑笑他们一家三口还在原地。

笑笑下了土包朝牧歌走来，才走了没几步就感觉到小夜的杀气，不禁感叹这智障鬼王就是个醋坛子，无奈只能又把自己变回泰迪，这才得以靠近牧歌。

他看了眼小夜，气呼呼地说：“就知道跟我厉害，那个无赖二流子整天给你捣乱也没见你把他怎么样。”

牧歌也觉得小夜有点太好欺负了，于是也埋怨道：“别人欺负你怎么都不知道还手。”

小夜感觉牧歌今天一直生他的气，之前一直没弄明白到底为啥，现在好像有点懂了是因为那个人，他低着脑袋抠着手指一副犯错误小朋友的样子，略感委屈地辩解道：“他太难吃了～”

牧歌：“？？？”  
笑笑：“........."

对于小夜的食谱来说，食物分为必须要吃的和特别想吃的，必须要吃的是为了补充能量，其中主要是以各种具有灵气的鬼怪精灵为主；而特别想吃的是因为味道好，比如牧歌做的饭或者牧歌..., 而王二麻这种既没灵气又特别难吃的自然是被嫌弃之列的。

“好了，先吃饭吧。以后如果有人欺负你就回来告诉我，不许闷不吭声的知道嘛？” 牧歌对小夜这个样子也是无奈，心疼归心疼气归气，但也解决不了问题，只能期望他被欺负了知道回家来说一声。

他边想边打开带来的大食盒，里面满满登登的堆满了食物，一部分是保鲜膜封好的炸猪排三明治，另一部分是用锡纸保温的炸茄盒和炸肉饼之类的小吃，怕这俩人渴还拎了两大瓶可乐，当然这点吃的就算小夜一个人吃都不够何况还有笑笑，但牧歌也确实拿不了更多了，只能勉强让他俩稍微垫垫肚子。

笑笑一边啃着肉饼一边说：“牧歌你以后别来送饭了，这么多东西拿来太累了。地里这点活对小夜来说没多少，不差中午回家吃饭那点功夫。哎？我想起来了，其实也不用他干，我给你找个人来。土地公，出来一下！”

牧歌还没反应过来，就见土里冒出个小老头，见惯了大场面的牧歌现在对这种程度的已经可以做到面不改色，但心里还是不禁惊奇道竟然真有土地公这种神仙啊！但转念一想连哮天犬年兽都有，有土地公好像也不是啥稀奇事，指不定哪天还能见到齐天大圣呢？

小土地佬冒出头刚想跟哮天犬打个招呼，冷不丁一眼瞅见正在咬猪排三明治的鬼王立刻吓得一哆嗦又缩回土里半截，这位已经不知道吃了多少个这里的土地公了，想想他都是第139任了，可别今天也交代在这儿。

笑笑尴尬地一咳嗽，赶紧接上话说：“找你出来没别的事，把这地给松一松，翻好垄我们好播种，你趁没人的时候干了，其他没别的事赶紧回去吧。" 

他着急赶土地佬回去也是怕他瞎说话再给鬼王整掉马了，虽然看牧歌这个态度好像掉不掉对鬼王也没啥影响，但万一要是牧歌嫌弃他，这本来智商就不太够用的鬼王还不得大开杀戒把他们都吞了.

土地佬一听不是叫他出来被吃的，立刻也放松了下来，还非常狗腿地说：“哎，两位大人放心！小事一桩，我不光把这土翻好，我还能保证这地种啥长啥！”

正吃着三明治的小夜闻言突然两眼放光地去看土地佬，土地公被这一眼吓得魂都快没了，心想糟糕这是突然改主意要吃他了？

还真不是，小夜此刻满脑子想的都是挖开土种下一个牧歌，然后长出好多好多牧歌的画面，他想的口水都快掉下来了，心想如果有那么多牧歌的话，是不是就可以吃一个了？

牧歌看着小夜那异常闪亮的眸子，估计他是把这“种啥长啥”想偏了，他轻笑了下淡定地塞了个肉饼到小夜嘴里，然后才慢悠悠地说：“土里能长的只有蔬菜水果之类的，像鸡鸭鱼猪那种活物，当然也包括人，种下去是长不出来的。” 

小夜：“昂~” 失望

笑笑：“......” 有时候总觉得能洞悉鬼王想法的牧歌才是个狠角色。


	16. Chapter 16

“乡村四月闲人少，才了蚕桑又插田” 

牧歌作为村里为数不多的闲人坐在电脑前突然感叹地念了句诗，主要这段日子小夜每天天不亮就去地里播种了，播完还要浇水侍弄忙得不亦乐乎，晚上回来吃了晚饭也几乎是倒头就睡。这倒是随了牧歌的愿了，白天累坏的人晚上确实没了精力来折腾，可日子一长牧歌倒有点寂寞了，心里难受嘴上又不肯说，只好憋着这股劲儿等小夜忙过这段再主动来找他。

这日闲人牧歌正在家里整理院子，倒是迎来了村里的另一闲人，马大姐。

马大姐四十来岁，虽徐娘半老也算风韵犹存，在村子里早些年那也是众单身汉的女神级人物，可惜女神命不太好，年纪轻轻就守了寡，所幸丈夫留下一个小卖店倒是吃喝不愁。这闲人马大姐因为经营了这么个小卖店，与村里各家都熟识，嘴又特别会说，所以闲来也做个牵线搭桥的事情，牧歌以前去小卖店买东西倒也算与马大姐认识，可他万没想到这马大姐会特意上他家来串门，牧歌纳闷难道马大姐要给他说媒？

“马大姐，你先坐，我给你倒杯水啊。” 牧歌虽有疑虑但还是把马大姐请进了门，借着去倒水的功夫脑子里已经在组织语言了，这等会儿万一马大姐真要给他介绍对象他要怎么回绝才不失礼呢。

“哎不用麻烦了牧歌，有橘子呢，我说两句就走。” 马大姐坐在炕上倒也不客气，剥了个橘子就吃。

“不麻烦，马上就好。” 牧歌嘴上说着人也麻溜地跑到厨房去，这一来一回已经把说辞给想好了。

他端着茶水进来放到桌上，客气地问：“马大姐，你今天来找我什么事啊？”

马大姐一听就把吃了一半的橘子先放到了桌子上，然后笑得神秘兮兮地说：“好事！”

“啥...啥好事？”牧歌听得肚子里直画魂儿，心道你除了介绍对象还能有啥好事啊！

果然马大姐立马就接着说：“我今天来是来给你家小夜说媒的。”

这一句话可把牧歌给砸懵了，事情稍微有点出乎意料，马大姐不是来给他说媒的，而是给小夜说媒的？

牧歌没来由心里堵的慌，手指捏着裤子尴尬地笑了笑说：“您开玩笑，我家小夜他...他还是个孩子。”

“哎呀什么孩子啊！心智是还不太成熟，但好歹也是个大小伙子了，你还没来的时候我就见他在这村里晃了好几年了，真要论起年纪搞不好比你还大几岁呢。你看看我们这个村里这么大的小伙子哪个没成家？王二麻那种憨货不算！再说你家小夜长这么好，这村里喜欢他的姑娘多得是呢。” 马大姐说得口沫横飞，自己都把自己说渴了，趁着喘气地间隙赶紧端起杯子喝了口茶水才又接着说：“我知道你心疼你家小夜，可是你也得想想你一个年轻大小伙子毕竟不是他爹，还真能带着他一辈子？你将来回了城市也会有家庭，谁能愿意你养个这么大的男人在家里？而且小夜毕竟也是生理正常的成年人，娶妻生子也正常啊是不？”

“可...可我...可他..." 牧歌结结巴巴想说可我不介意养他一辈子，但又突然想小夜愿不愿意被他养一辈子呢？娶妻成家—正常人的生命轨迹，他有权利替小夜剥夺嘛？

马大姐看牧歌已经有了几分犹豫松动，立刻再接再厉地说：“这回托我说媒的人家也是顶好的，就村东头的老李家你知道吧？他有个闺女今年20出头，人生的漂亮，就是小时候烧坏了脑子心智也有点不成熟，但生火做饭做家务都会的。我知道你对小夜是真好，可再好那也比不得老婆孩子热炕头你说是不？再说了有你给他撑腰，他就算做了倒插门女婿也受不了气，你想想是不是这个理？”

牧歌只觉得越听越是心绞痛，脑子迷迷糊糊地仿佛揣了一团浆糊，原本想到的千般说辞万般理由现在竟然一样也用不到小夜身上，他干涩地张了张嘴，半天挤出几个字：“你容我想想."

送走了马大姐，牧歌整个人浑浑噩噩地躺倒在炕上，心像被分成了五股绳拧成了一团乱麻。他闭着眼睛忍不住想他和小夜到底算什么关系？说是亲人却也做了过界的事情，以前不愿细究，现在却要好好想想。

他喜欢看小夜吃他做的饭时候的满足样子，喜欢小夜对他事无巨细的依赖，更贪恋小夜对他的亲吻与触摸，如果无人问，他很想就这样跟他不清不楚的过一辈子，可是这些都只是他单方面的想法，小夜怎么想的他不知道，他对小夜来说是什么他也不知道，而且他甚至怀疑小夜是否真的区分的清楚欲望的本能和爱的区别。

牧歌胡思乱想了一下午，中间想到小夜以后娶妻生子儿孙满堂的画面还红了眼眶，可依他的秉性全凭自己私欲行事他又做不出，思前想后觉得小夜的人生还是要交给他自己去选择才行。

突然来了这么一出牧歌也没了做晚饭的兴致，但不做又不行，家里两张嘴等着呢，笑笑还好说，小夜那个食量又累了一天不吃饱怎么行呢？想到这牧歌忍不住又叹了口气，自己真是整天围着小夜和锅台转啊，他要真是老婆孩子热炕头了自己是不是也能轻松点呢。

晚饭既要简单还得兼顾那两个爱吃肉的，牧歌最后选择做了一锅排骨土豆焖饭，排骨和土豆在油锅里煸炒过，盐糖酱油都调好再加入热水，最后和生米混合好，比平时焖米饭水稍微多一点，然后等着饭煮熟就行了。

晚上笑笑和小夜两个人从田地回来就开饭了，吃过晚饭后没多久，笑笑也回了自己在院子里的狗窝，牧歌和小夜收拾收拾上炕睡觉。

许是前几天一直啥也没干憋得久了，今晚一进被窝，小夜就拉着牧歌要摸摸，手也不老实的钻进牧歌衣服里上下一顿乱摸，打从有一次他不小心摸了牧歌的胸把牧歌摸得忍不住哼了两声，他就突然爱上了这个事情，有时候光摸还不够，他还贪婪地上嘴去嘬，一定要嘬的牧歌边喘边推他才罢休。

可惜今晚他刚一摸上牧歌就被牧歌躲了过去，小夜正不知所措一脸委屈，牧歌倒是眼眶泛红地盯着他，一想起白天的事情，牧歌也委屈起来，立时就鼻尖发酸要掉下眼泪来。

小夜一见牧歌这样立马就慌了，笨手笨脚地帮牧歌擦眼泪，嘴里也似懂非懂地哄着：“牧歌不哭，小夜坏，牧歌打小夜。”

牧歌自然是不肯打小夜的，吸了吸鼻子觉得自己太没出息，稍微缓了一会儿才声音沙哑地说：“小夜，咱们这样是不对的，这种事情...这种事情是要跟喜欢的人做的。”

小夜一脸懵，心想他最喜欢牧歌了，跟牧歌做没毛病啊，他想啥说啥，想到了立刻就像小忠犬一样表忠心：“小夜最喜欢牧歌。”

牧歌听了这话心里又苦又甜，但还是解释道：“这种喜欢和那种喜欢不一样，得是...得是...”牧歌一时也想不出怎么解释这个喜欢，纠结了半天才说：“得是夫妻之间才能做的事情，小夜要是成家了，只有对你媳妇儿才能做这样的事情.”

小夜自然是不懂何为成家，何为媳妇儿，但牧歌说要跟媳妇儿才能做，那牧歌就是他媳妇儿，于是他憨憨地张嘴接了句话：“那牧歌当小夜的媳妇儿.” 而且他说完这句话突然福至心灵的直接亲了上去，一边撒娇一边逮着牧歌的嘴唇不肯放，只觉得牧歌的味道实在太好了.

牧歌被小夜吻得迷糊，忍不住就张了嘴放小夜的舌头进来，两个人混着对方的口水吻了半天，直到小夜硬硬的一根一直不停得在他身上拱才缓过神来. 

他脸红地推开小夜，心里又有几分无奈，默默叹息自己怕是跟小夜说不清楚这喜欢、媳妇儿到底是什么意思了.

小夜也觉得今天特别难受，一是因为他觉得这件以往做了会舒服的事情今天却怎么都不满足，二是因为牧歌好像不开心，牧歌一皱眉头他就觉得心里更加难受，像裂了一个大口子.

牧歌摸摸小夜的脸轻轻叹息道：“要是我能看看你的心就好了.”

“给看！” 小夜想也没想就答应了.

牧歌轻笑，心道：“傻瓜，人的心哪是说看就看的.” 可他也就是一闭眼一睁眼的功夫就发现自己好像换了地方.

他身处的这里四周大部分一片漆黑，不是普通夜晚的黑，是犹如遮了天幕般的暗淡无光，唯一的光亮是眼前的一团血红，以极度异于常人的缓慢速度跳动.

牧歌整个人都有些惊呆了，他是突然做梦了还是...这是小夜的心脏？

“你...你是小夜？”

“呵...人类吗？算是吧，我是他的心脏！”

牧歌觉得这太玄幻了，这一定是梦，但他还是忍不住去问：“那...那你知不知道他心里爱的人是谁？我是说爱...不是对父母也不是兄弟姐妹的那种”

“他没有父母，兄弟好像有一个，但他不喜欢他. 他的心里只爱一个人，叫牧歌。”

一瞬间黑暗像是燃起了烈火，心脏的血红伴随着牧歌的名字瞬间流遍全身。


	17. Chapter 17

这是牧歌见过的最诡异也是最美丽的景色，情如烈火，欲亦如烈火，使人炽热，使人焦灼.

“牧歌...” 一呼一吸间耳畔传来小夜的轻唤，未及他说完，牧歌便倾身向前把自己的名字吞没在两人唇齿之间.

你是谁，是神仙，是妖怪？他原有数不清的问题，但此刻却也并不需要答案，牧歌伸出舌头勾着对方的舌缠绕，毫无保留的带他探寻自己的领地，若你是神仙便带我早登极乐，若你是妖怪愿被你生吞活剥.

小夜软滑而又粗糙的舌舔过牧歌的口腔内壁，汲取的仿佛是琼浆玉液，沿着唇角一路向下踟蹰在纤长白皙的脖颈，试探的用牙齿啃噬过鼓动的动脉，后又越过可以盛下一窝清泉的锁骨骚扰牧歌嫣红挺立的乳珠。

“嗯啊...” 乳珠被刺激的充血，遍布全身的酥麻快感未曾填满心中悸动，反而促使牧歌想要更多.

小时候人人夸他乖巧懂事，长大后人人说他明德知礼，他这辈子未曾主动为自己争取过什么，尤其感情的事情，别人给了他便要，别人不给他也不强求，可现在牧歌的心里有了欲，他想要他，无论他是什么，留他在身边，与他过平凡日子，做人间快乐事便是他心底生了根的执念。

有了这样执念的牧歌鼓足勇气，他轻轻推开小夜的头，翻身跨坐在小夜身上，垂首望着小夜那双同样浸满欲望又似有懵懂的眼睛，羞涩地轻声说道：“剩下的...我教你...”

透窗的月光照在牧歌身上为他莹白的身体渡上一层白光，他张嘴含住自己的两根手指，目光微微低垂避开小夜炽热的视线，然后用软舌仔仔细细地把手指舔弄湿润，小夜并不知牧歌在做什么，但牧歌的动作却让他觉得如此焦躁难忍，他腰腹用力撑起上半身凑近牧歌，也伸出舌头去舔弄牧歌偶尔从嘴里滑出的手指，嘴上撒着娇地说：“小夜也要吃..."

牧歌的脸被羞得更红了，他撤出两只已经被舔弄的水光粼粼的手指，小声说：“这不是用来吃的，小夜乖，再等一下。” 

小夜略有不满，但也只能看着牧歌把那两只看起来很好吃的手指背到身后去。

牧歌用手指试探的揉开褶皱，一点一点探进自己的身体里，异物入侵的感受以及被人盯着的羞耻感让他隐忍地发出几声呻吟。

小夜不明所以地看着牧歌泛红的脸，担心地问：“牧歌难受？”

“嗯...还好...” 手指已经可以在体内进出，虽然还不够顺畅但偶尔刮过那一处还是让牧歌颤抖。

牧歌的神色太过妍丽，半合的眼睛里含着水汽，嘴唇微张红润的舌头时而溜出唇缝，这样的牧歌小夜从没见过，他越看越觉得呼吸急促，一股又一股的热流汇入小腹让底下的肉棒硬得发疼，他本能地抬腰去撞牧歌，嘴上虽然委屈地说着:“难受，牧歌摸摸。” 人却坐了起来抱住牧歌的腰，拼命把硬挺的部位往牧歌的身体上顶。

“唔..." 牧歌咬着唇忍住到了嘴边的呻吟，羞耻地发现自己被小夜一蹭不仅前面的性器抬了头，后面的小穴也变得又湿又痒，身体已经难耐地在叫嚣想要小夜的硕大肉棒来占领充满，他撤出体内的手指，怜爱地轻吻小夜的眼睛，一手轻推着他的胸膛把他按回到枕头上，只是做完这些牧歌就觉得自己都快烧着了，他深呼了口气来缓解羞涩紧张，然后才扶着小夜的粗大肉茎往自己的后穴放。

”嗯...啊...” 肉茎实在太大，只是稍微撑开一点褶皱已经让牧歌难受地叫了出来，小夜却感受到了从没有过的舒服，那处肉头被一张湿热的小嘴嘬吸了一口，虽然很快又滑了出来，但销魂蚀骨的快感已经瞬间遍布全身，鬼族对欲望都有本能，他无师自通的握住牧歌的腰，在牧歌再一次把他的肉茎放进那个小嘴的时候，配合的向上顶腰同时拉着牧歌的腰下沉，硕大的肉头一下顶进了内里，被极致撑开的感觉让牧歌忍不住尖叫出声。

小夜也被湿润又紧致的小穴夹得头皮发麻，更深处的湿热在诱惑他继续前进，但牧歌的叫声又让他害怕会伤了他，这天底下如果有什么可以让他秉牢欲望，那个人一定是牧歌，他可以为了他控制食欲，当然也可以为了他控制性欲，尽管这并不是他的主观思考，但不知何时这也成了他的本能.

稍微缓了一会儿，牧歌才觉得好像适应了小夜埋在他身体里的巨兽，他缓缓地向下坐了坐，肉棒也跟着又滑进去一小截儿，他再抬起屁股稍微吐出一点，然后复又坐下去，如此反复竟也渐渐将这异常凶悍的大家伙吃了进去。

小夜忍得满头汗，随着牧歌的缓慢动作难耐的发出几声呻吟，牧歌见状吻过小夜的额头，一面起伏腰部一面温柔的问小夜：“舒服吗？”

小夜咬着牙点点头又摇摇头，轻哼了一声后有些委屈地说：“太慢，牧歌...还要...”

牧歌扑哧一声笑了出来，虽然在这样情动的时候显得有点煞风景，但是小夜的反应实在太可爱了，他趴在小夜耳边逗他说：“你躺着不动要求还那么多，要快你自己动，我没力气了.”

仿佛得了大赦，忍了好久的小夜一把箍住牧歌的腰便快速挺动起来，每一下都干得又重又狠，他把硕大的龟头退到穴口再猛得狠凿到底，如同上了发条一般不曾间断.

“啊...不要...” 这个姿势进得太深了，牧歌甚至有错觉自己都快被他顶穿了，不仅如此，体内的那点不断被龟头碾压更是让他浑身颤抖，快感直冲脑门，一波又一波，直把他逼出了哭腔。

体内正在快速运动的巨兽猛地停下了侵略，只是维持着深埋在牧歌体内的姿势后就不再动作，牧歌难耐的扭了两下腰，睁开迷蒙的眸子不解地问小夜：“怎么了？”

谁知小夜憋红了一张脸，连眼圈都泛着红地说：“牧歌难受，小夜不能动.”

“......” 牧歌为难，这该如何解释，小夜的性子自是不懂床第间的拒绝都做不得数的道理，只好忍着羞涩实话实话：“我...我不难受，小夜做的很好，我很喜欢。"

"真的？” 小夜睁着懵懂的大眼睛还有些不信。

牧歌脸一红只好继续安抚道：“真的，小夜很棒，很舒服的，就是...腰有点累，你要不让我躺下来。”

“好！”被夸了的小夜超级开心，他抱着牧歌一个翻滚就换了上下位置，想了想他又把肉棒抽了出来，转而趴下去看牧歌的小穴，小夜的夜视能力极好，他盯着看了看又用手摸了摸，发现那里只是有点红肿，被他稍一刺激立刻一张一合，他赶紧又爬上来讨好地跟牧歌说：“看过了，没有受伤，里面好舒服，小夜还想进去。”

牧歌闻言用手臂挡住羞红的脸，羞耻地咬着嘴唇说：“知道了，你快进来。”

肉棒迫不及待地又重新顶了进去，小夜也突然开了窍地用手抓住牧歌的脚踝，一边快速挺动腰部一边不停问牧歌：“小夜做的好吗？牧歌舒服吗？”

“...好...舒服...” 牧歌连咬舌头的心都有了

过了一会儿小夜发现把牧歌的腿折在胸前似乎进的更深，于是又问：“牧歌，那这样呢？”

“嗯...啊...舒服...”

于是这一晚上牧歌被换了多少种姿势就被迫说了多少次舒服，头昏脑胀间牧歌也不禁自问这到底是劫是缘。


	18. Chapter 18

日上三竿牧歌终于醒了，回想起昨夜的种种他就觉得无脸见人，自己居然引诱小夜做那种事情，而且还非常没出息地被小夜弄的又哭又叫，想到这牧歌忍不住用手捂了把脸，可能动作太大不小心碰到了紧搂着他的人，下一秒就听见小夜迷蒙的声音：“牧歌...”

牧歌一听这声音心跳就开始加快，昨晚小夜不知道用这声音叫了多少次他的名字，而且每次叫的时候都是下面不遗余力地顶他的时候，所以牧歌听了这叫声忍不住就把脸埋得更深了，他还没从羞耻里缓过神来，小夜就嘿嘿傻笑着又叫了一声：“媳妇儿”

这下可是真把牧歌给惊着了，他赶紧抬手捂住小夜的嘴，红着脸嗔怒地瞪了小夜一眼说道：“谁让你瞎叫的.”

小夜被捂着嘴只露了俩眼睛显得有点儿委屈，虽然他一向听牧歌的话，但这次还是忍不住想反驳，明明是你说的！他就着被捂嘴的姿势有点不开心地说：“牧歌说只能对媳妇儿做，小夜对牧歌做，牧歌就是媳妇儿.”

看看这完美的逻辑闭环！牧歌不禁觉得自己给自己挖了个好大的坑，明明当时只是想解释明白普遍意义上那种行为应该互动的对象，现在却成了给自己身份定性的证明，但话既然说了那就得认，牧歌看的育儿书上说，说话不算话会失去在小朋友心中的威信的，于是牧歌只能咽下一肚子苦水退而求其次地说：“那你不许在别人面前叫我媳妇儿，只有咱俩的时候才可以叫，懂不？”

小夜瞪着眼睛点点头，这才从牧歌手下重获说话的自由，然后就迫不及待地一遍又一遍地叫：“牧歌，媳妇儿！媳妇儿，牧歌！” 连着喊了好几遍才傻呵呵地总结道：“牧歌是小夜的媳妇儿。”

牧歌觉得自己脸都快烫出火了，但心里又觉得很开心，他心想傻劲儿可能也是会传染的，要不怎么自己好好一个男人被叫媳妇儿还能跟着一起傻乐呢？

两个人醒了有一阵儿但都没有起床的打算，窝在被窝里一会儿笑一会儿亲，撩着撩着就又有点要擦枪走火的趋势，被迫在院子里已经听了一宿的笑笑终于忍无可忍从狗窝里爬出来去挠门了，边挠边在心里吐槽道：“妈蛋儿的，不让睡觉还不给吃饭，这日子没法过了！！！”

在笑笑的挠门声中牧歌终于又羞又愧地爬了起来，他简单地把自己拾掇了一下就开始准备早饭，昨晚上剩的排骨土豆焖饭加了点芹菜丁重新炒了一下，再打几个鸡蛋调些蛋液摊在平底锅里，趁着蛋液半凝固状态把炒饭放进去再包起来，一个创新版的蛋包饭就做好了。当然了，剩的这一点饭根本不够三个人吃，牧歌又下了两扎细挂面，挂面煮熟后先过一遍冷水捞出来，再放炒熟的肉末、鸡蛋摊薄后切的细丝、黄瓜丝、炸花生和葱花少许，与各种调味料红油辣子拌在一块儿，一盆麻辣口味的拌面就好了。

早饭大家各取所需，爱吃饭的吃饭，爱吃面的吃面，小夜吃完早饭还得去田里把剩下的种子撒下去，但活不多应该过了中午就能回来，临出门前又抱着牧歌黏糊了一会儿才依依不舍地走了。

笑笑今天留在了家里，他眼见着小夜出门看不见人影了才颠颠地跟着牧歌回了屋，一进屋笑笑就窜上了炕，看着牧歌认真地说：“牧歌，你想好了吗？以后要跟小夜在一起了？”

“你...你怎么知道的？” 牧歌一听笑笑的问话刷地耳朵就红了，紧张地连舌头都直打卷儿.

笑笑知道牧歌脸皮薄，一看他这样赶紧说：“我昨晚啥也没听见啊，我睡的特别好！” 想了想感觉有点此地无银三百两，于是又故作高深地说：“我好歹是神仙嘛，有啥不知道的。” 

牧歌：“.......” 信了你的邪！

笑笑嘿嘿笑了两声接着说：“哎呀，咋知道的不重要，重要的是你知道小夜他不是人吧？他不光不是人啊，他可是来自黄泉之下大不敬之地的鬼王（虽然有点傻），所以人鬼殊途你懂吧？”

“鬼王？那小夜他很厉害吗？” 牧歌原本以为小夜要么是神仙要么是妖怪，结果居然是鬼王？听着咋那么牛逼呢！

“还...行吧.” 笑笑回答的勉勉强强，他是真不愿意承认这个智障鬼王厉害.

“那跟你比呢？” 牧歌瞪着俩好奇的大眼睛不依不饶的继续追问，颇有点要打破砂锅问到底的意思.

“比我？比我...是厉害那么一点点...，不过他那叫厉害吗？他就一吃货，上天入地没有他不能吃的东西，这叫啥厉害啊？！”笑笑越说越气愤，心想妈蛋儿的，老子开战时威风凛凛招式贼多，他就张嘴一吸就完事儿，郁闷！

牧歌眉头紧蹙，低低念叨着：“难怪小夜这么能吃，那我平时做那点饭他能吃饱吗，我是不是应该把厨房炉灶改大点，再换个大点的锅？”

笑笑气得一下站了起来，把前爪搭在牧歌身上吼道：“重点是这个吗？重点是人鬼殊途啊！牧歌你听没听我说话！”

牧歌一见笑笑炸毛了，赶紧撸了两把狗脑袋说道：“听见了，听见了，人鬼殊途，所以呢？”

“所以？” 笑笑被牧歌这么淡定一问一下给弄没词了，他本来想了一堆话现在都不记得了，真是气死了！一个打架不按套路出牌，一个说话不按套路出牌，你俩还真是绝配.

“所以你把这玩意儿吃了吧.” 笑笑觉得心好累，他也不想再搞什么铺垫了，还是直奔主题吧.

牧歌也不知道笑笑从哪儿变出个金丹来落在他手里，金丹冰冰凉凉带着点寒气，闻着有股冷香，他拿在手里左看右看好奇地问：“这是什么？”

笑笑抖抖小耳朵有点得意地说：“这可是个好东西，太上老君亲自炼的护体丸，吃了这个百毒不侵，就算鬼族天生自带煞气也伤不了你，而且这药丸还可以快速补充体力，不论你昨晚干了啥有多累，睡一觉就身轻体莹精力充沛了，这个药对你太合适了，你赶紧吃了.”

牧歌脸一红，他觉得笑笑在内涵他！但好意他还是领的，于是痛快地当着笑笑的面把金丹吞了下去，一股寒气入腹，转瞬蔓延至四肢百骸，初时觉得有点冷，没一会儿就觉得温热了，而且确实吃下去就觉得通体舒畅，现在身上一点酸疼的感觉也没有了. 

“笑笑，谢谢你！”牧歌真心地道谢，他本来以为笑笑会阻拦他和小夜在一起，没想到他不仅没有这么做反而还替他想办法解决了问题.

牧歌如此郑重反而让笑笑有点不好意思，好在脸上有毛遮着倒是看不出脸红，他轻咳了两声说道：“不用谢，就当我在这里蹭饭的饭钱吧. 不过还有件事情，你和小夜人鬼不同族，寿命自然也不一样，想要永远在一起可得好好想想，我知道年年把她的幼角留给了你，吃了年兽幼角就可以留住时间，但长生是把双刃剑，它也许可以让你们生生世世相守，但也可能换来百年孤寂疲惫，毕竟对于神仙来说有时候也会羡慕凡人一世后记忆就翻篇，所以你自己想好了再做决定.”

牧歌愣了一下，他确实是做好了无论小夜是什么都留他在身边的准备，但到底是只有今生今世还是要生生世世他还没有想过，在漫长而没有尽头的时间里爱是否能始终如一，面对无尽的生命会不会疲惫、厌烦甚至心生怨怼？


	19. Chapter 19

一转眼忙碌的四月就过去了，小夜田地里的事情也算暂时告一段落，除了隔三岔五还要去田里看看，其余时间都用来粘牧歌了. 牧歌这块良田被他日耕耘夜耕耘，就算有金丹护体也觉得这地快被翻烂了，于是牧歌不得已下了禁令，一个星期最多两回，一回不超过三次，超一次就扣一顿饭！

北方的五月，阳光明媚风也温温柔柔地，这日晌午吃过午饭牧歌搬了把椅子坐在院子里晒太阳，笑笑和小夜则留在屋子里追剧，难得的独自放松时刻让牧歌觉得很惬意，岁月静好大概也不过如此.

牧歌有时候会想他亲生父母留下这房子给他到底有什么用意，当初又为什么要把他送走？当然，他也许永远都不会知道答案，但此刻他是感激他们的，他们送走他，让他有机会去看见了外面的世界，他们把房子留给他，又让他有了与小夜的相遇，他的人生也许不完美，但也有无数的奇遇，说不定像他写过的剧本一样，他的人生也是一个剧本，他不过是个剧中人，早被人安排好了命运，但即使那样他也觉得知足，至少他的前半生剧本已经很好了，写他的编剧一定是个善良的人.

牧歌靠在椅子上天马行空的乱想，想着想着不禁有点倦意，他拢了拢身上的衣服闭上眼昏昏然睡去，梦里自己置身于一座山间，山中鸟叫声不绝反倒衬得林中静谧，牧歌走了几步豁然有一颗参天古木出现在眼前，树下站着一人长发有些泛白，牧歌说不清为什么这个背影让他觉得难受，明明那人身形挺拔，他却只看出寂寞寥落，那人在树下站了好久似乎在犹豫什么，最后终于像下定决心似的走入古木消失不见.

牧歌突然醒来觉得心里空落落的，像是失了什么重要的东西，还不待细细再品味一遍就听到开门的声音，小夜兴奋的声音从屋里传来：“牧歌牧歌...牧歌生孩子.”

牧歌觉得自己大概刚睡醒脑子还没运转开，否则以他夜语十级学者怎么完全听不懂小夜在说什么.

牧歌还在纳闷的功夫小夜已经奔到他面前，笑得傻兮兮地一把把他从椅子上抱起来，兴奋地转着圈说：“牧歌生孩子，牧歌生小夜的孩子.”

“！！！？？？” 牧歌此刻内心震惊且充满疑问，谁能给他解释一下？

刚好这时笑笑也从屋里出来，于是牧歌只能僵硬地扭头求助道：“我能不能知道...发生了什么？”

笑笑化成人形，一脸便秘似的说道：“我发现你男人真的是个逻辑鬼才...哎~，你自己问他吧。”

牧歌无奈只能又转过头来看小夜，他倒要听听为什么才这么会儿功夫他就被安排了生孩子的神圣使命.

小夜当然不明白牧歌复杂的内心，他看着牧歌满眼期待地说：“电视里，媳妇儿生孩子，牧歌是媳妇儿，牧歌可以生孩子。" 他说到后面兴奋地不行，甚至还带了几分讨好地蹭了蹭牧歌的脸说：“给小夜生孩子好不好，小夜想要."

牧歌脸刷地就红了，笑笑还在后面看着呢，说这种话羞人不羞人。他捂了把脸，指缝里偷偷瞄了笑笑一眼后小声跟小夜说道：“傻瓜，女人才能生孩子，我是男人，我生不了。”

“能生！” 小夜是个认死理的，这事不找个好时机好好跟他讲讲明白他是过不去的，然而现在绝对不是好时机，牧歌可不想当着笑笑的面给小夜讲两性构造这个问题，于是他只能赶紧转移话题说道：“呃...你看今天天气多好啊，山上的野草莓应该熟透了，你想不想吃甜甜的草莓酱？咱们等下去采草莓吧，回来放些白糖把它熬成草莓酱，再烤点面包沾着吃肯定特别好吃！” 他努力强调特别两个字，末了又捧着小夜的脸蹭蹭他的鼻子诱惑地问：“想不想吃？”

“想！” 小夜两个眼睛亮晶晶顺着牧歌的话狂点头，果然很快就被转移了注意力.

牧歌暗暗松了口气赶紧从小夜身上跳下来，动作迅速地进屋翻出一个小篮子就带着小夜和笑笑出门了.

五月的山林绿意还不够苍翠，浅浅淡淡的倒也清新，他们循着树林各处空旷地带寻找，零零星星的倒也能采到一些个头小小的草莓，不过按这个数量想要熬一锅草莓酱肯定有点勉强，再加上被小夜和笑笑赶着摘赶着吃，篮子里根本就没剩多少.

牧歌站起身来往远处看了看，前面五十米左右有个长满杂草的小土包倒是隐隐约约绿中透出点红来，一般来说从远处都能看出红来那近处这红色的东西肯定不少，而且说不定就是草莓，牧歌决定过去看看.

年年和小夜还在瓜分篮子里剩下的草莓，牧歌跟他们交代了一句“我去那边看看.” 就一个人过去了. 

越走近牧歌越兴奋，果然是一片野草莓，不仅多而且个头还很大，比他们前面找到的那些大了两倍都不止. 牧歌赶紧脱了外套用来装草莓，这些草莓色泽艳丽，看起来就让人垂涎欲滴，牧歌没忍住也边摘边吃了一些. 

草莓数量确实很多，没一会儿功夫外套上就堆起个小山，他瞅瞅这量，熬两罐草莓酱应该绰绰有余了，也不能全部采光，毕竟还得给其他进山的人留点才行，于是牧歌这就拎上衣服往回走了.

他一边把衣服里的草莓倒进篮子里，一边叮嘱笑笑和小夜：“剩下的这些是要熬草莓酱的，再吃可就熬不了了，所以你俩不准再吃了知道吗？” 笑笑和小夜已经吃够了，自然对牧歌的话没什么意见，小夜帮牧歌提着篮子，三个人这才一起下了山。

回了小院牧歌就开始忙碌起来，他把草莓清洗干净，一个个去掉草莓蒂，再切成小块放入一口铜质小锅中与白糖拌匀，就这么放置着一两个小时就可以让果胶析出，熬煮的过程需要不停搅拌，待粘稠了再放入一点柠檬汁，最后等它看起来已经像市面上卖的草莓酱一样半固化就可以装进干净无水的罐子冷却再放入冰箱了。

牧歌趁着草莓放置的功夫还揉了面团，醒发到晚上再整整型就可以做烤面包了，如此一来明天的早饭就都齐全了。

虽然已经不是冬天，但春天的晚上也还是有点寒气，晚饭就着热乎的铜锅涮点羊肉片，再放点肉丸子冻豆腐之类的倒也舒服，笑笑为了吃得方便也化了人形，捧着牧歌精心调制的麻酱韭菜花调料呼噜呼噜吃得不亦乐乎，小夜眼见着自己的肉片被笑笑一片一片塞进嘴里，顿时就有点不乐意了，他爆出全身杀气把笑笑笼罩在里面，筷子也挡住笑笑的所有夹菜路线，笑笑往哪儿夹他就往哪儿挡，真是一点也不给留余地。

笑笑肚子里直骂娘，但又没有别的没办法，只能趁着牧歌去查看烤炉里的面包的功夫偷偷跟小夜说：“我跟你谈个条件，你不是想让牧歌生孩子吗？太上老君那儿有那么多仙丹，说不定就有一种能让牧歌怀上孩子的，你如果不挡着我吃饭，我回去了就帮你找仙丹，怎么样？”

牧歌还不知道因为一顿饭自己已经被卖了，回来看见笑笑和小夜安安静静吃饭和平相处的模样还欣慰了一下，觉得小夜真是越来越懂事了。

晚上临睡前牧歌拉了小夜给他讲道理，从男人女人生理构造讲起，又讲到女人是用哪里孕育生命的，以及十月怀胎生产多么不容易，小夜全程听的云里雾里，直到牧歌说了男人就算生了孩子也没奶来喂养孩子，他才总算有点明白了，他自己总结了一下就是：“孩子要吃奶，男人没奶，所以牧歌生不了孩子.” 

牧歌扶额，虽然这个理解有点偏，但既然说到食物小夜才能勉强理解一二，那也就算了吧，于是他敷衍地点点头说：“小夜说的对，早点睡吧！”

这个星期两回的份额小夜已经都用光了，这会儿自然只剩下纯睡觉的权利，可小夜还是赖赖唧唧地在牧歌身上蹭来蹭去，时不时地还要吃吃嘴吧占点便宜，要搁平时牧歌肯定要教训他的，今天却被小夜弄得浑身发痒，尤其胸前两块更是胀得慌，所以当小夜亲上他乳尖的时候牧歌没有拒绝，反而挺了挺胸把乳尖更往小夜嘴里送去.

“嗯...好胀...用力点” 牧歌扭了扭身子觉得难受得要命，小夜轻缓的舔舐根本缓解不了这股酸胀的感觉，他也不知道自己今天是怎么了，只想让小夜用力点吸吮.

小夜听话的狠狠吸了一口，另一只也用手拢住狠狠揉捏. 牧歌突然觉得乳尖传来一阵刺痛感，紧接着一股热流就飙了出来，俩人都被这情况给吓了一跳，牧歌赶紧推开小夜查看，只见胸前星星点点散落着些乳白色的液体.

牧歌整个人都惊呆了，这是什么情况？

小夜也跟着呆了好一会儿，吧哒吧哒嘴又品了一遍味道才突然反应过来说：“牧歌有奶，牧歌可以生孩子！”

牧歌：“？？？！！！！”


	20. Chapter 20

这个世界大概是疯了吧？男人怎么会有奶呢？虽然牧歌已经在心里吐槽了一万零捌佰次，但仍然改变不了现实，他不仅有奶，而且奶水还特别充裕，这...到底该找谁说理去？

不知道是不是心理作用，牧歌觉得胸好像都大了一点，他不自在的拢了拢衣襟，有点不好意思地问道：“我...我这个到底是怎么回事？你是神仙知不知道...” 

笑笑手撑着下巴也是百思不得其解，他挠挠脑袋说：“就算是神仙，我也没见过俩男的能怀孕生子的，虽然我昨天是答应小夜回去找太上老君问问有没有生子的药..." 他一眼瞄到牧歌发黑的脸色，赶紧强调：“但那只是为了吃饭的权宜之计，我压根就没想那么干，牧歌你相信我！而且我也还没来得及回去呢，所以我觉得...肯定不是怀了孩子.”

“就是，牧歌有奶，牧歌能生.” 还没等牧歌说话，小夜就倔强地反驳，他才不管什么理由，反正牧歌说有奶就能生宝宝的.（牧歌：我没有！！！）

牧歌单手扶着头，觉得脑仁儿都疼，他有点后悔自己昨天在教育孩子这件事情上的敷衍，这才导致小夜在错误观念上越陷越深，也不知道要怎么办才能让他放弃这个想法.

“实在不行我只能去医院看看了，但是这个看病的理由......” 真的太羞耻了，哪有男人会因为这个理由去看病的.

笑笑琢磨了一下说：“说到医生我也认识一个，这样吧，我先去请他来给你看看再说，我去去就回啊，你们在家等我.” 话一说完他就一阵烟似的消失了.

牧歌本来想拦下他先吃早饭，可惜对方动作太快，牧歌还没张嘴就眼看着笑笑没影了. 他只能无奈地从椅子上站起来，拉了把小夜说：“那咱俩先吃吧，先不等他了。早饭就吃昨天做的面包和草莓酱，我去把面包稍微烤一下，你等会儿把冰箱里的牛奶拿出来热一下.” 

“...昂......” 

这声音透着一股子不情不愿，牧歌觉得稀罕就转过头去看他，心道小夜这还头一回对吃东西产生犹豫，难道面包果酱不合胃口？谁知他和小夜眼神一对上，脸就刷的红了，这眼神也太直白了，先是委屈地看了牧歌一眼，继而就调转方向直勾勾地盯着牧歌的胸看，还下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，什么意思简直不言而喻。

牧歌一时羞得无地自容，刚想教育他人奶不是给你当早餐的，就听小夜委委屈屈地说：“想喝，草莓味的.”

“......” 啥意思？不是要吃他的奶是要喝草莓味的奶？这偏僻的小村落上哪儿给你买草莓味的奶去。

等等，草莓？奶？牧歌突然反应过来，赶紧抓着小夜又问了一遍：“你是说我的...是草莓味的？”

“昂~，好喝！” 为了证明自己没说假话，小夜瞪圆了眼睛使劲儿点头，卖乖的同时人也凑到近前，一边扯牧歌的衣服一边撒着娇的哼唧：“小夜想要.”

“你等一下，你别扯我衣服，笑笑等下就回来了....” 牧歌死命护住自己的衣服，一边推小夜一边往后退，奈何小夜就跟粘他身上似的怎么扒都扒不下来，眼见着身后也退到了头，牧歌的腿已经抵在了炕边上，被小夜轻轻一推就一屁股跌坐在了炕沿上。

“好了好了...我自己解，就一口，只准喝一口，喝完你告诉我到底是不是草莓味的.” 牧歌到底还是妥协了，主要他自己也想搞清楚这到底是怎么回事。

光天化日连窗帘也没拉，牧歌谨慎地回头看了眼院子，确定家里现在确实除了他俩没别人，这才别别扭扭的解开开襟毛衣的扣子，慢慢把里面的衣服往上拉。

胸部确实比平时要肿了一些，像个小土包似的微微有点隆起，顶端也红肿挺立着，柔软的棉质衣料往上拉时所产生的轻微摩擦感都能让牧歌止不住的抖两下。小红珠才刚露个头就被小夜一口叼进了嘴里，大概是昨天喝出了经验，这会儿他倒也不磨叽，唇舌裹住红珠就开始往嘴里吸，舌头也配合的一顶一舔便把乳（和谐）汁全部咽进嘴里。

”唔...好了，你快起来，说好就一口的." 牧歌被他弄得浑身酥麻，一面强忍着不发出声音，一面又担心笑笑突然回来，双重压力下只能不停地推小夜的脑袋催促他快点结束。

趁机多喝了好几口的小夜终于满足地把脑袋移开，牧歌红着脸赶紧把衣服拉好，然后急迫地问小夜：“怎么样？什么味道的？”

小夜舔了舔嘴唇又回味了一下，才喜笑颜开地说：“好喝，草莓味的~”

草莓味？那就肯定有问题了！本来牧歌刚才还在想难道是因为昨天吃了草莓所以奶水会有草莓的味道，那他今天早上啥也没吃就不应该再有草莓味了，可现在居然还有，那是不是说明他这个奇怪的病跟昨天山上采的那些草莓有关？可是笑笑和小夜也吃了啊，他们怎么没事呢？

牧歌坐在炕上发呆地回忆了一下昨天，想起来自己去那个小土包摘得那批个儿大的草莓，那些草莓笑笑和小夜没吃，但是自己摘得时候忍不住吃了几颗，所以有问题的可能是这批草莓？

想到这牧歌赶紧拉住小夜说：“我知道了，昨天做的两罐草莓酱都不能吃了，那些草莓可能有问题.”

“啥？草莓有问题？” 

笑笑冷不丁地出现，手边还拽着一个小老头，小老头不是别人，正是之前帮他们伺候土地的土地佬。

牧歌被突然出现在空气里的这俩人给吓一跳，忍不住心虚地问了句：“你俩...啥时候进来的？都...呃...听见啥了？”

笑笑没察觉啥异样，把土地佬往前一推说：“这不刚进来嘛就听见你说草莓，我本来要回天庭找扁鹊，但是我一琢磨我这一去一回估计得三四个月，万一真怀了孩子那不都生下来满地跑了？所以我半路就拐去找土地佬了，我寻思他年纪大在这呆的又久说不定见多识广一些。”

牧歌忍不住心中吐槽：人是十月怀胎啊，而且也没有生下来就满地跑的啊，你这是按猫三狗四算的吧。 但是眼下不是跟笑笑开玩笑抬杠的时候，当务之急是把推测先跟他们讲一遍.

土地佬听完牧歌的话捋了捋自己的白胡子，略有几分犹疑地说道：“按照大人您的描述，您这像极了...误食长在山魂上的东西，所谓山魂就是山的精元魂魄，其上生出的植物因为吸收了山的精华而比普通植物更加生机盎然，人若误食会因为营养过剩而出现一些奇怪症状，比如燥热、流鼻血，出精频繁，奶水富足等等，但大体不会对人有害，多少还有些强身健体的功效，只要等身体代谢掉多余养分自然就会好了。只是......"

牧歌听到能自己好总算放松了下来，毕竟没怀孕而且也不用去看医生这就算个天大的好消息了，但是又听见土地佬说“只是”的犹豫口气，就把他好不容易咽到肚子里的一颗心又吊了起来。

笑笑也忍不住追问了一句：“只是什么？你别卖关子，快点说.”

土地佬转身朝他们做了个揖，恭敬地说道：“大人，只是据我所知这山其实已经死了很久了，理应早无山魂了。”

此言一出，几人都傻了眼，尤其是牧歌，没有山魂，那他又是怎么回事？


	21. Chapter 21

这事看来一时半会儿也搞不清楚，牧歌想无论怎样还是先让大家吃早饭吧，昨天做好的草莓酱因为成分不明，暂时是不能吃了，而早餐的主食又只有面包，缺少了甜甜的果酱来配总觉得有点孤零零，好在冰箱里的食材还算充裕，考虑到大家的饥饿状况牧歌挑了点快手易做的东西，没几分钟就从厨房端出来两盘煎午餐肉和嫩炒蛋，搭配着刚刚烘烤过的面包和热牛奶倒也恰到好处.

几个人边吃边继续了刚刚山魂的话题，土地佬说他之前看过此处的土地志，上面记载这山在很久远的时候曾是一座神山，所谓神山是说这山是个连接仙界的桥梁，据说山里有个入口可直通仙界.

笑笑听到这就提出了质疑，据他长久的观察仙界并没有无缘无故增加过什么人，每个位列仙班的人都是从正规渠道严格选拔上来的，并不存在这种一步登天的事情，所以这个记载很可能是杜撰。

土地佬也搞不清楚，想他最多勉勉强强算个地仙，对天上的事情根本没有发言权，只是地志上确实说这山曾连接着某处，但是后来发生过一次规模很大的地动，之后不仅出入仙界的入口没有了，就连山魂也消失了。

牧歌对那个通往仙界的入口并不感兴趣，他倒是关心一个山的山魂消失了还有没有可能再出现？他现在确定草莓是一定有问题的，但到底是因为长在山魂上营养过剩还是本身有毒这个就不好说了，实在不行等下吃完饭带上土地公到山上去再确认一下.

几个人正聊着天，院门外突然传来 “啪~啪~啪~” 的敲击声，声音比往常敲门的声音要弱一点，而且还带着点拖沓的声音，硬要说的话倒有点像什么东西甩在门上的声音.

“谁啊？” 牧歌边问边起身，屋里这些人就他一个是正常的人类，还是家里的主人，白天有客来访他去开门当然最合适，可今天他一步还没迈出去就被小夜抓住了手腕：“牧歌不去，不是人！小夜去！”

牧歌有点讶异，光天化日的还会有不是人的东西出来走动吗？不过转头扫了一眼他这一屋子的不是人就觉得也挺正常的了.

“还是跟你一起去看看吧，反正有你在也不会有什么危险的.” 牧歌安抚地拍了拍小夜，其实他主要是怕小夜自己去开门不管三七二十一就把门外的人给吃了，毕竟事实证明乱吃东西还是有风险的.

笑笑和土地也站了起来，他俩主要是抱着看热闹的心理，倒想看看是哪个不要命的傻缺大白天就来给鬼王加餐。

四个人浩浩荡荡从屋里出来，小夜还特意把牧歌挡在身后才拉开了大门，从牧歌的视角看过去大门外空空荡荡什么也没有，他正纳闷这难道还是个会隐身的妖怪，就听土地佬“咦”了一声然后往门槛处看去. 

牧歌也顺着大家的视线低头去看，门槛外正中的位置居然平白地长了棵小绿苗，一根细茎两片叶子像个瘦小的豆芽菜，仔细看好像还有点轻微的颤抖，显得越发的可怜了.

“这个...是什么妖怪吗？” 牧歌觉得他目前见过的不是人的东西似乎都挺可爱的，难道现在神仙妖怪都有卖萌指标了？

“哎呦，这可不是妖怪啊！真是奇了啊，怎么会呢？居然还真有啊！” 土地佬捋着自己的胡子一惊一乍地自言自语，但是念叨了半天也没有说明白这是个什么东西。

面对磨磨唧唧的土地佬，笑笑好心地提醒他：“你最好先说清楚这是什么，否则你再多感叹两句，这小苗可能已经被吞吃入腹了。”

土地佬这才反应过来，赶紧唯唯诺诺地应着说道：“是是大人们，这个可不是妖怪，这是真的山魂啊，而且这山魂居然已经可以化形了，老朽活了这么多年都没见过，实在太神奇了。”

山魂？牧歌突然激动了一下，有山魂是不是说明他昨天吃的草莓没毒，他会突然有奶真的就只是营养过剩而已。

可能是看懂了牧歌的疑问，也可能是单纯的求生欲，小豆芽颤巍巍地使了使劲儿，旁边的土里居然就冒出了几棵草莓秧苗，上面还挂着红艳艳的草莓，这下可以盖章是山魂无误了.

牧歌心情一下就变好了，他开心地搂着小夜说：“太好了，果然只是吃错了东西而已。”

小夜听了却有点委屈，扁着嘴气哼哼地说：“可是牧歌有奶，要生宝宝的。”

这茬儿还没过去呢，牧歌无奈只能小声地贴在小夜耳朵边说：“傻瓜，生宝宝有什么好的，生了宝宝要吃我的奶，而且还要我照顾，到时候我就没时间陪你了。”

“？！！不要宝宝，牧歌不生！” 小夜眼睛瞪得溜圆语气斩钉截铁，现在才想明白原来宝宝是来跟他抢牧歌的，不要！谁敢来抢牧歌就吃了谁！

牧歌偷偷地吐了吐舌头，他心虚地想其实他说得也不算假话嘛。无论如何小夜这边总算解决了，但是牧歌现在还有个疑问——山魂跑他家来干嘛？

小豆芽好像真的可以读懂牧歌的想法，在牧歌心里产生疑问的当下就扭了扭身子，然后弯着根茎吃力地用叶片地往门里试探地够了两下.

“你想来我家？” 牧歌不确定地问道.

小豆芽这回狠狠地晃动了两下叶片，就好像在拼命点头一样.

“呃...也不是不行...” 牧歌边说边看向其他人，毕竟这里有仙有鬼的，能不能养还是需要一点专业建议的.

笑笑想了想说：“倒没啥问题，就是不知道它为啥要住这里，山魂难道不该长在山上吗？”

土地佬也摸不着头脑，只能应和着说：“确实，以前山魂是只长在山上的，可能是牧歌大人这里灵气足一点？”

笑笑内心os：灵气足？是鬼气足吧！

只有小夜不知道在琢磨什么，一直盯着这棵小豆芽抿着嘴不说话.

“小夜，你觉得可以吗？” 牧歌拽拽小夜的衣服询问他的意见，毕竟他也算是家里的男主人之一，要是小夜不欢迎那牧歌也不能随便答应.

小豆芽明显是对小夜有点惧怕的，但是为了能住进牧歌家也是拼了，它像是憋足了一口气把叶片使劲向上伸展了两下，土地里突然传来一阵沙沙声，紧接着大门旁边的土里就钻出了一棵小幼苗，这棵新钻出的幼苗缓缓向上拔高，逐渐变得粗壮，最后长成了一棵比院门还要高些的大树，大树转瞬开花又转瞬凋谢，弹指间仿佛已度过了四季，凋谢了花朵的地方孕育出小小的青色果实，个个圆润而饱满，满树的果实越结越多，又慢慢像渐变的水彩画一样次第由绿转红，一棵结满了殷红枣子的枣树就这么突然生长在了牧歌家门口.

除了土地佬，所有人都看得目瞪口呆，原来这就是山魂的能力，顷刻间就可以催生植物，把沙土都赋予了生命力.

“这枣子看起来好好吃，可惜...” 山魂种出来的东西营养过剩，吃了搞不好又要出什么幺蛾子，只能看不能吃，牧歌不无遗憾地想.

一直没吭声的小夜这时候却突然说话了：“可以！”

“嗯？”牧歌反应了一会儿才想起来自己刚刚问过小夜可以不可以让这个山魂来家里，没想到小夜居然就同意了？果然...跟吃的有关...啥都好说.

“小夜，你想好了？但是它种出来的这些食物可是只能观赏不能吃的，吃了就会像我一样...你懂不懂？” 牧歌不是不想养这棵小豆芽，他是怕小夜理解有误，回头发现这些东西都不能吃，一怒之下再把山魂给吞了.

不过小夜听完牧歌的话，还是斩钉截铁地说：“可以！” 

看来小夜也比以前成长了一点，牧歌觉得放心了，这才蹲下身子对着小豆芽温和地说：“欢迎你来我家，但是你要怎么进来呢？” 他看小豆芽根都扎在土里，不知道要进他家门是不是得像其他植物一样做个移栽？

小豆芽听了牧歌的话，欢快的伸了下两片叶子，然后又使了点劲儿把自己的根从土里拔出来，歪歪扭扭地活动了下根茎，这才一蹦一跳地跃进了牧歌家的院子。

“......" 牧歌盯着它蹦蹦跳跳的小小身影，突然觉得...有点萌..., 果然现在神仙妖怪是有卖萌指标的吧。

对牧歌来说今天家里不仅迎来了一个新客人，还顺带解决了他的担心，于是心情甚好地牧歌忍不住哼起了歌，顺便愉快地宣布：“咱们中午吃烤肉！小夜你等下把地窖里的牛肉，洋葱和苹果帮我拿出来。”

“好.” 小夜等到所有人都进屋了才走向后院，但他的路线却不是冲着地窖去的，而是往小豆芽的栖息地走了过去。

他蹲下身子瞪着眼睛盯着小豆芽半天，直把小豆芽看得瑟瑟发抖，他才用不大不小的声音说：“要葡萄味的！”


End file.
